What you can't erase
by Rhiannon-Bridget
Summary: Witches, Fairies, Werewolves and two Vampire's fighting each other for your attention? Is it ever going to be a normal day in Bon Temps for Sookie Stackhouse?
1. Werewolves and Protection

CHAPTER ONE

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I hissed as Eric walked past me. I glared at Bill and then added as an afterthought "both of you." I folded my arms across my chest and sulked. Staring at a spot on the table and tried my best to ignore both the vampires in the room with me. Eric, walking circles around me and Bill, sitting on a stool at the bar behind me.

"Sookie, we are doing this for your own protection." Bill said and I turned to face him.

"So you keep sayin' but I'm well beyond believing any of it." I snapped and I heard Eric chuckle. "As for you, I can't even begin to tell you how much I hate you."

Eric stopped walking and leant in to put his face close to mine. I pulled away from him as far as I could but I kept his gaze. I could feel Bill tense but it was somewhere in the back of my mind. Eric smiled as he spoke. "I'm sorry you still feel so angry with me."

He straightened and continued to pace the room. He raised an eyebrow as he spoke to Bill. "So we've got a pack of werewolves,renegade Fae and a witch out to kill her?" He asked.

"Yes." Bill replied.

"This is problematic." Eric drawled. "And you want my help to protect her?" He asked and I slammed my hands on the table. Eric turned to face me, amused and Bill looked nervous and frustrated.

"I can look out for myself, thankyou. I know how to use that magic I have. I don't need you." I was doing my best to put on a tough face and to appear like I wasn't some simple blonde waitress that can't look after herself.

"What happens when a pack of werewolves bursts into your house and tries to rip open your throat and kill you?" Eric asked. I glared at him.

"What happens when a vampire who owns a night club tries to?" I spat and I heard Bill chuckle before Eric hissed and bared his fangs at me.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking I would hurt you."

Regarding Eric with a contemptuous look I answered. "Don't pretend you like me." Eric stood and walked away from me, retracting his fangs and he did. "Are we quite done here?" I asked the two men. "I want to get home and have a bath."

I stood and grabbed my bag and Eric came and took my arm. Bill hissed and bared his fangs at Eric who returned in favour. I rolled my eyes and turned my back. "Oh for heavens sakes."

I stalked out of Fangtasia and to my car. I stopped short in suprise when I noticed Eric was standing beside the drivers door and was preventing me from getting in the car. "Get out of my way." I snapped and he grinned.

Holding out his hand to me he simply said "keys."

"What? No please?" I tsked and he contemplated me with a steady glance. I was so over this whole vampire male dominance, testosterone thing, it really was getting old. "Come on, Eric. I'm tired and want to go home so if you wouldn't mind moving out of my way."

"Keys." He ordered again and I growled as I threw them at him. He caught them easily and unlocked my car. I got into the passenger seat and slammed the door as hard as I could to prove how angry I was at the whole thing. I put my seatbelt on and stared out the window. I'd be damned if I was going to talk to the man at all on the trip home. I prayed that when I got back I'd be left alone. Little chance of that happening I thought sadly to myself.

The trip back to Bon Temps was long and silent. We didn' speak nor did we put on the radio. I was more than happy to sit in the silence, sulk and feel sorry for myself. Eric pulled the car to a stop in my driveway and had my door open before I had time to unbuckle my seatbelt. He had his hand outstretched for me to take it. I glared at his hand and got out the car by myself.

I walked to the front door and got my keys out of my handbag. Eric leaned against the wall and studied me the whole time. I found it a little disconcerting. "Do you really need to do that?" I asked and Eric smiled enigmatically.

"I find it rather enjoyable. I can't really seem to stop myself."

A thought occured to me and I turned to Eric who raised an eyebrow at my sudden turn around. "When will your blood wear off on me?" I asked and he smirked.

"It would have already left your system."

"Well it hasn't because I still..." I stopped mid sentence and he stepped up close to me, staring down into my eyes.

"You still what?" He whispered and I found that I had a lump in my throat. I didn't want to admit what I kept feeling and dreaming. It didn't make sense that I would be still having those kinds of dreams about Eric if the blood had warn off. I decided that he must be lying to me about the blood wearing off. "What is happening that makes you think you still have my blood in you?"

"You can still sense me." I finished, proud that I had so successfully covered myself. Eric gave me his self satified smile.

"I will always be able to sense you now I have tasted yourblood and you have tasted mine." He drawled. "There's something else isn't there?" He asked and I stepped back, trying my best to look confused.

"No."

"Yes." He smiled and studied me. He ran his eyes over my body and grinned. "You dream of me still, don't you?" He asked. I bristled at that and frowned.

"Fuck you." I snapped and Eric grabbed the back of my head, lacing his long fingers through my blonde hair. I placed my hands on his chest and felt a primal rumble in his chest. He tried to pull me to him and I did my best to push him away from me.

It was no good. He was too strong for me and he crushed his lips to mine. I pushed with all my might to shove him away from me. I heard him groan and he put his other hand on the back of my head, pulling me in for a kiss. We had been down this road before, when Eric was going against the king after killing the kings lover Talbert and he was certain he was going to meet the true death.

This kiss was the same as that night. He was possessive and I was trying to shove him away. I was doing my best to pretend I didn't want this, didn't want Eric to kiss me. Pretending. As soon as that thought that I gave in. I stopped pushing Eric away and instead I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. He growled deep in his throat and pulled me to him.

It all happened so fast I barely had time to register what happened. One moment I was lost deep in the kiss and the next I was kissing and holding cool air. I opened my eyes and glanced around confused. Then I noticed two blurs moving down on the driveway. I ran to the top of the steps and looked down. As soon as it started it was over. Eric was leaning over Bill, his hand wrapped around Bill's neck snarling with his fangs out. Bill was on his back in the dirt, trying to prise Eric's hand off him and was also snarling with his fangs out.

"What the hell is goin' on here?" I yelled, running down to where the two men were hissing and snarling.

"He was kissing you." Bill answered.

"She wanted it." Eric replied flatly. Bill snarled.

"I don't believe that."

"Believe what you want." Eric replied. "Sookie wanted me..." he glanced at me over his shoulder and I gulped, "and I was happy to oblige." He finished.

"No." Bill breathed, looking at me with hurt in his eyes. "Tell me you didn't want him to kiss you."

I bit my lip and looked from one man to the other. Eric smiled triumphantly and Bill closed his eyes. "Kill me." Bill said and Eric's eyebrows rose.

"What?" He asked. Bill opened his eyes and looked up at Eric pleadingly.

"Kill me, give me the true death."

"Bill!" I interrupted but he continued.

"If I cannot have Sookie then I don't want to live." I felt tears sting my eyes. Eric bit his lip in thought and then he stood and backed away from Bill. He grinned and shook his head.

"I'm afraid it is against the law for a vampire to kill another vampire without just cause. I can't kill you, sorry." Eric said and Bill rose to his feet. He got bloody tears and looked at me.

"I love you Sookie." He said and I felt a teardrop roll down my cheek. I was about to answer when there was a howl in the distance. Both Eric and Bill snapped to attention and I felt my blood run cold.

"Sookie, go wait in the house." Eric demanded and I glared at him.

"No, I don't..."

"Go now!" He demanded as another howl pierced the night, this one closer than the last. The primitive animal in me sensed danger so I turned and ran into the house, slamming and locking the door behind me. Deciding I needed something to protect myself with I ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I locked the door and then wedged a chair underneath the handle to give me added security. Then I raced to the bed and dropped to my knees, extracting the shotgun from under it.

I stood and checked the gun to make sure it was loaded. When I was sure there were bullets in it I clicked it shut and pumped it to ensure it was ready to fire should I need to. I stood facing the door and braced myself for an attack. Outside I could hear the feral cries and grunts of vampire's fighting wolves. It chilled my blood but I stayed strong.

All of a sudden I was shoved forward and the shotgun shot out of my hands and across the wooden bedroom floor. I had stupidly forgotten the window. I pulled myself onto my hands and knees and crawled across the floor to get to the gun. I never made it there as pain shot through my leg and I cried out. I knew that both Eric and Bill would be able to feel my fear and pain and would be with me as soon as they were able.

I was dragged away from the gun and then I felt the jaws of the werewolf release me. I was in pain but I ignored it as I tried to crawl to the gun again. I knew I needed that gun if I had any hope of surviving this encounter and I was desperate to get a hold of it. I had almost reached the gun, my fingertips touched it, when I felt teeth bury into the soft flesh at my neck.

I screamed at the top of my lungs as a pain worse than I could have possibly imagined claimed me. I felt blood spurt out of my neck as the wolf tore away a chunk of my throat. I could taste metallic blood in my throat and it bubbled up into my mouth. I was panicking. After everything I had been through I was finally dying, at the hands of a psychotic werewolf.

I heard a growl and then the wolf bit me again. I was losing conciousness but I still managed to hear a primal roar and the wolf flew across my room at dizzying speed. It hit the wall and I heard it yelp, either in pain or suprise I didn't know nor care. I blacked out for a moment and then regained my vision. I saw Eric move past me toward the animal, a feral expression on his face.

This was a one thousand year old vampire, viking prince. I must have blacked out again because the next thing I know I felt a cool hand under my neck. I screamed at the searing pain in my eviscerated neck as I was lifted off the floor. I gained enough vision to see Eric bite his wrist and hold it to me. "No." I gurgled, struggling for air past the gaping wound in my neck and my choking on my own blood.

"You need to drink, Sookie." Eric said soothingly. I didn't want to have anymore of this man's blood in me. I didn't want to keep having those dreams or feeling those things for him. I tried again to say no but only a gurgling noise came out. I coughed once and a jet of blood sprayed out of my mouth. Eric growled and pressed his wrist to my mouth.

I wanted to pull away but the blackness was threatening to claim me again. The primal part of me was desperate for survival and I couldn't help it. I swallowed Eric's blood and then drank deeply. I wanted to live. Somewhere, far off in the background of it all I heard Eric make a triumphant cry. I closed my eyes and grabbed his arm and drank even more deeper than before.

I heard heavy footsteps on the wooden floor but cared nothing about it. I think I heard Bill's voice say "What the fuck is this?" but couldn't be sure.

"Stop Sookie." Eric's voice came to me as his wrist left my mouth. Then darkness consumed me for the last time.


	2. Bubbles!

CHAPTER TWO

"You gave her your blood." Bill said.

"Would you have me let her die instead?" Eric replied.

"It should have been my blood." Bill retorted.

"My blood is much older and stronger than yours is." Eric drawled lazily. "Not to mention you were halfway to Shreveport chasing down a werebitch. You would not have been back in time to help her. She would have died if we waited for you. She was close to it when I reached her."

I fluttered my eyes open and Bill's face filled my vision. "Sookie." He breathed, taking my hand in his. I looked past Bill to where Eric was sitting on the sill of my bedroom window. I propped myself on one elbow, feeling like a million dollars considering. He regarded me smugly.

"Thankyou." I said and he nodded. "How long was I out?" I asked and Bill shifted his weight.

"Two days." Eric replied.

"Did you go to the Fairy relm?" Bill asked and I shook my head.

"Not that I can recall, no." I heard the door open and I looked over my shoulder as Jason came in, holding a bunch of flowers. He raced over to me and all but shoved Bill out of the way as he bent down at my bedside to hug me.

"I thought you was as good as dead." He said, smoothing my hair out of my face. I managed a smile for him.

"I'm not, thanks to Eric." Jason glanced at Eric.

"Thanks, you know, for savin' my sister and all. She's all I got left now." He said and Eric looked positively uncomfortable.

"I didn't do it for you." He replied, trying to put on his bad boy facade'.

"I don't care why you did it, I'm jus' glad you did." Then Jason hugged me in a bone crushing hug again. He pulled away and said "Tara's gone to get some food. You hungry?" He asked. I nodded, I was starving. I had a more pressing matter at hand so I jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom.

After I had relieved myself I spied the bathtub and groaned. I still longed for that bubble bath. I didn't care who was in the house. I just wanted to immerse myself in the hot water and allow the worries and horror from the other day to wash away. I ran the bath and squeezed an insanely large amount of pink, strawberry scented bubble bath into the tub.

I undressed and sank into the water. I turned off the faucet and closed my eyes, resting my head against the edge of the tub. This was like heaven. I could feel all my worries start to slip away from me.

"Hmm... that looks so... enjoyable." Eric's voice interrupted my thoughts and I snapped my eyes open. He was reclining against the sink with his arms folded.

"This is a dream." I asserted and Eric grinned impishly.

"Not this time." He said. I closed my eyes and counted to ten. I willed myself awake or into some other dream. Kittens! I thought to myself. I would think about cute little kittens. I opened my eyes and Eric was still there in exactly the same position, smirking at me.

"What the fuck!" I muttered. "Usually that works."

"I told you it wasn't a dream this time." Eric stepped away from the sink and started to unbutton his black shirt. He had it rolled to his elbows, showing off his forearms, I always found that sexy on guys. Then it dawned on me what he was doing.

"Get out of here!" I snapped and tried to cover myself with bubbles. He chuckled and shed his shirt, chucking it on the floor. Then his hands moved to the buckle of his black pants. I narrowed my eyes and threw water at him. "I mean it, get out of here."

"Why?" He asked silkily. I glanced around the room for a towel but it seemed Eric had moved the towel to the very sink he was leaning against which meant I would have to walk naked over to it, so not going to happen. I decided the only thing I could do was try my best to wait it out, though I was certainly not going to let him enjoy himself if I was not able to enjoy myself.

"I wanted a nice relaxing bath." I hissed as Eric slid into the tub. I drew my legs up to my chest and turned side on to Eric, curling up as best as I could, as far away on the other side of the small tub as possible.

"Let me help you make it relaxing." He said gently, reaching his hand for me. I battered it away and hissed at him. Eric raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, did you just hiss at me?"

"You vampire's hiss at each other all the time, why can't I do it too?" I snapped. Eric stared at me for a moment and then he threw back his head and roared with laughter.

"You would make a perfect vampire." He chuckled as he once more reached out for me. I went to bat his hand away yet again but he was ready and faster. He grabbed my wrist with his other hand and pulled me to him so my back was to his front. I tried to scramble away but he was ready. Eric put both his hands on my shoulders and squeezed. "Relax, I promise I won't try anything." Then I felt his lips on my ear and he murmured "Unless you ask."

I shuddered and tried to regain the upper hand. "I won't" I spat and he chuckled again. He started to massage my shoulders with his strong hands and I closed my eyes, enjoying it immensly. I couldn't control myself when a moan passed my lips. Eric clicked his tongue.

"So tense Sookie. When was the last time you had a massage?" He asked and I half dazedly thought about. To be honest I don't think I'd ever had one and I told Eric as much. "Didn't Mr. Noble Intentions ever give you one?"

"No."

"Hmm..." Eric said nothing more on the matter but he continued to work on my neck back and shoulders. There were times when he pushed a spot that sent sparks of pain along my spine and I cringed or whimpered but Eric quickly explained that I had what was known as stress knots and he was easing them out. After a time there were no more knots and the massage became infinantly more enjoyable. I found myself reclining back against Eric's chest and eventually I fell asleep.

I awoke with a start and found myself looking at my broken window. It was a warm summer night and a slight breeze ruffled the white, lace curtains. I felt something heavy pinning me to the bed and I glanced down to see an arm across my body. I frowned and slowly rolled over to see Jason asleep beside me, on his back, his arm hanging limply across my body.

I bit my lip as I got out of the bed. What the heck was Jason doing sleeping on the bed with me. I looked down and plucked at the white nightdress I was wearing, and who had dressed me? I wandered downstairs, ravenously hungry. I walked into the kitchen and smelt pizza. I opened the oven door and there were a few pieces on the tray, just waiting for me to eat. I turned on the dial so the pizza could heat up. Then I went to the fridge and poured myself a glass of apple juice.

As I shut the fridge door I jumped as a shadow walked up to me. "Sorry Sook." The voice said as the light came on. "You woke me."

"Tara." I breathed as she embraced me. "You scared the living heck out of me." Tara said nothing, she only held me for a time. Finally she pulled away and held my shoulders.

"Oh God, Sook, we were so scared you'd die. There was so much blood all over the room, the house was in chaos, there were dead bodies all over the place and you... Oh god Sook..." Tara started to cry and I held her close.

"It's ok, I'm alright now. I was close but Eric saved me." I replied and Tara pulled away.

"I kinda like Eric." Tara said and I stared at her in dumb, shocked silence for a moment.

"You say what now?" I asked. Tara shrugged and sat at the kitchen table, lacing her fingers together.

"He saved your life Sook."

"So did Bill, many times in fact when we were together." I responded. Tara looked at me evenly.

"There's something about Eric, you know what I mean?" She asked and I frowned as I extracted the pizza from the oven. I sat across from Tara and bit into the pizza as she continued. "When you were gone, for that whole year, I saw a lot of Eric. He bought this house, your Gran's house, your house. He cleaned it, he spent money... and I mean a shit load Sook... to have people come in and restore it. He had the furniture restored and everything. He never gave up on you. He wanted this place perfect for you when you got back.

"Did you know he requested I go to his bar in Shreveport? What's it called?" She asked and I supplied "Fangtasia." Tara nodded. "That's right, Fangtasia. I got there and he requested I sit next to him on the stage. Everyone was looking at me Sook, everyone seemed to want him. I admit I sat there thinking 'what the fuck was I doing there?' I hated vamps and after everything I had been through when it came to them it wasn't hard to understand why I fucking hated them."

"Why did he want you at Fangtasia." I asked confused. I had no idea why Eric would care in the slightest about Tara. She smiled wistfully.

"He asked questions. Questions about you, about our life, growing up together, your Gran and family, Jason and any and all relationships you ever had. He got this relieved look on his face when he discovered Bill was pretty much the only person you had ever had a relationship with. He asked me whether you had ever mentioned him and whether I knew what kind of feelings you had for him." I frowned at this news. "I swear Sook, I really, truly think the guy loves you."

I sighed and finished off the pizza, putting my head in my hands. Tara touched my shoulder and I raised my gaze to her. "What's wrong Sook?" She asked.

"I swore off vampires." I replied. "I just... can't be with one of them. So much trouble comes from a relationship with one."

"Sook, I know bad stuff happened since meeting Bill but from what Eric told me its not Bill that the trouble followed... it's you. That queen, whatshername...?"

"Spohie-anne."

"...knew about you before you met Bill, I mean wasn't she the one that sent Bill after you? I know maybe you don't trust him but honestly Sook I think Eric can be the one to protect you."

Then I understood what was going on. "Oh my God!" I said. "Eric glamoured you didn't he?"

Tara frowned. "No. Jesus Sook, is that what you really think?"

"I wouldn't put it past him." I said and Tara shook her head.

"He didn't glamour me. He just wanted the best for you. I mean look at Bill now, he's dangerous and he's a dick... not that he wasn't a dick before, but now you know just bad he is. He lied to you, used you and everything else."

"I dunno Tara. I don't want either of them." Tara raised her eyebrow at I sighed. I ran my hands in my long blonde hair and stared at Tara. "I am so confused. I think I love Eric, I feel something strongly for him but I can't do it. I just can't trust him. No matter what he said or did I just can't do it. I have sworn off vampires forever."

"Look, Sook, I'd be the first to tell you to stay the fuck away from vampire's, especially after what happened with..." she gulped and I took her hand, knowing how much it still haunted her. Tara gulped and looked into my eyes before giving my hand a squeeze. "Look, Sook, he's not like the others. He's honest with you, even when you won't like it."

"He bought the house." I told her and Tara looked sheepish.

"I know. He says he did it for you so you had something to come back to."

"He told me he did it so he could own me." I spat. Tara growled.

"Oh, no fucking way!" She stood up so fast that the chair fell back and landed with a crash on the kitchen floor. "He fucking did not!"

"Look, I just can't do this right now." I said. "I can't be with anyone. Hell if I were going to be with someone I would be with a nice guy. Like Sam or Alcide."

"He is kinda cute." Tara mentioned. I chuckled.

"Who are we talkin' bout? Sam? Or Alcide?" I asked and Tara winked.

"Why not have both?" She asked and I blushed.

"TARA!" I gushed and she laughed. At the moment Jason stumbled down the stairs with his gun drawn.

"Don't move!" He roared and Tara and I jumped about a mile out of our skins. It took a moment for Jason to fully wake up and take in his surroundings but eventually he lowered the gun. He scratched his head and frowned. "Thought I heard a crash." He said and I nodded at the overturned chair.

"Tara got a little excited that's all." I said and Jason visibly relaxed.

"Man I swear I'm on edge." He said and I frowned.

"I can see that. Why?" Jason glanced at Tara who raised both her eyebrows in response. I was getting real fed up with it all. "Oh for pete's sake!" I snapped. "I've been back for a couple of days and already you two are keepin' secrets from me? Tell me why you're so nervous. And while we're gettin' things out in the open why were you in bed asleep with me Jason?" Tara glanced at him amused and he shifted his weight unconfortably. "Why are you stayin' over?" I asked Tara. "Not that I don't love you stayin' and all and who dressed me and put me to bed?"

"Promise not to get mad?" Jason asked and I frowned.

"Jason!"

"Eric made us promise we'd stay with you until he got back from whatever vampire business he has. I don' blame him with the whole werewolf thing that happened. As for me I was sittin next to you on the bed and I guess I got tired."

"Ok, who dressed me?" Now both Jason and Tara both looked off at some unkown wonder in the distance. "OH HE DID NOT... HE BETTER NOT HAVE!"


	3. Broken Things

**CHAPTER THREE**

**I sat on the porch swing pushing with my foot and swinging. I was enjoying the sounds of the noctournal animals start to click and chirp as they woke up for the evening. I was still seething from the news that had been shared earlier this morning and Eric sure as hell had a lot to answer for. I heard the distinct clinks and splashes from Jason and Tara washing the dishes from dinner. **

**I loved that Jason and Tara had spent to whole day with me, even though I had to admit to feeling slightly miffed when they had both gotten into my small yellow car when I went to Merlotte's to ask Sam for my old job back. It was hard to try to explain to everyone where I had been for a whole year and two weeks. Jason, Tara and I had agreed that telling everyone I went to the land of the Fae was probably not the best idea, most people would think me crazy.**

**I saw the fading pink light of the sun and sucked in a breath. I knew Eric would be here in moments and I had some very important problems at hand. It bothered me that I was attacked by werewolves not a day after getting home. It was all way too much for me right now. To top it all off, if assigning Jason and Tara as my personal guard wasn't enough to watch me, Alcide had just left. Apparently things had changed very much. The new King Bill Compton had asked Eric to send Alcide to protect me also as it seemed I needed a were protector.**

**I was staring at the wooden floorboards of the porch and lost so deep in my thoughts that it took me some time to realise I was no longer alone on the porch swing. I screamed and felt my heart miss a beat when I saw Eric sitting beside me. He grinned and raised an eyebrow at me. "Hello, Miss Sookie." He said and he bent forward so fast that his lips brushed mine before I had a chance to react.**

**"Oh, no." I snapped as I pulled away. Eric chuckled. "You have some serious explaining to do here Sir." **

**"Really? I can think of MUCH better things to do with my mouth and tongue then talk." He taunted, watching my mouth.**

**"You had Jason and Tara follow me around all day?"**

**"It was Jason's idea. He wanted to be here." Eric frowned and then he stood. "I had better send him and Tara home." He walked inside and I felt like tearing my hair out. Did he honestly think he was going to get out of this simply by walking away from it? Well I certainly was not going to let that happen, not on my watch. Eric had to realise that he may be a vampire but when it came to me he had to take responsibility for his action. With my head high, shoulders back and jaw set I jumped off the porch swing and stormed into the house, making sure the fly screen door slammed behind me.**

**I marched into the kitchen where the other three were having some kind of discussion. It was almost homey, Eric, Jason and Tara sitting around the small round kitchen table, two with iced teas and one with a bottle of true blood. The soft amber glow from the kitchen light threw soft shadows around the room. I almost burst out laughing at the apparent normalcy of it all.**

**"Sookie, come sit." Eric motioned to the only empty seat, conveniently situated between Jason and Eric. I made no move to sit, I simply folded my arms. Eric lifted a brow, how I envied that... more than once since meeting Eric I had sat in front of my vanity mirror and had tried for endless hours to perfect it. He kicked the chair out from the table with his foot and nodded to the chair.**

**"Please, Sook." Jason said and I looked at him. "We need to talk." I felt as though my stomach had heaved itself into my chest and had set itself on staying there. I didn't like the underlying tone in my brothers voice. I walked over to the seat and slowly sank into it. I couldn't hold it in any longer so I blurted "are you drinkin' true blood?" Eric eyed the deep red bottle, almost in revoltion and then returned his gaze to me. "I thought you hated true blood."**

**"I do." He answered and felt confused. **

**"So why drink it?"**

**"Because human blood tastes all about the same as true blood now." I gulped as the understanding of that statement sank in. **

**"Oh, my God." I breathed. "It's true. What Mab said. You only want my blood."**

**"Let's get one thing very straight here, Sookie." Eric said as he leaned in close. "Yes, your blood is what I crave" he eyed me over and I saw Jason's hand twitch for his gun out of the corner of my eye. Eric must have seen it too cos in less than the blink of the eye he had reached over and pulled it close to himself. "Even though I desire your blood I am not going to drink it." He reclined back in his seat "at least not unless you give me permission to do so."**

**"Why not? You had no trouble drinking it without my permission while Russell was there. Or do you need a King present to encourage you?" Ok now I knew that was below the belt but I felt like I needed reparation for that act, or at least a heartfelt apology. I saw a fire flash behind his blue eyes and I knew had struck exactly the right cord I had been looking for.**

**"You had to know that I didn't want to do that. It was the only for Russell to follow me out into the sun. You know that don't you?"**

**"Why did you go out there? You knew my blood wouldn't keep you from burning, but you did it anyway." Eric got a haunted look that almost made him look human and I saw a muscle twitch in his jaw. He was a long time in responding.**

**"I had to be done. Russell had to die, it was either that or die." He chuckled. "I was going to die anyway, better I take him out with me. Besides I needed to protect y..." He didn't finish but I knew what he was going to say.**

**"Why?" I found myself asking. I was confused and awed by this side of Eric. It was not at all like the hard, unkind, self appreciating vampire I had originally believed him to be. Eric frowned at me.**

**"Why, what?"**

**"Why did you want to save me? Why did you tell me the truth about Bill? If you knew about why Bill had been sent by Sophie-Anne to... what was the word he used? Procure? Me, why did you not tell me straight away? Why did you kiss me when you were about to die? Why did you throw me in the basement of Fangtasia?" At this Tara and Jason arched up but Eric hissed at them. I wasn't finished. "Why did you feed from me without my permission and why the hell did you REALLY buy my house? At last but certainly not least Why do you drink true blood when you really hate it?"**

**Eric didn't respond. He held my gaze and the muscle in his jaw ticked. A few moments past in silence, Jason leant forward with a wide- eyed expression, clearly he wanted to hear the answers for himself. Finally it was Tara who broke the silence. "Shit, Sook what is this? The spanish inquistion? That's a shit load of questions to throw at someone all at once. Besides the answer to all of them is exactly the same, not to mention totally obvious. Eric. Is. In. LOVE. With. You."**

**Eric bared his fangs and hissed at her. Tara jumped back away from him, a reaction instilled from her days with Franklin, the psychotic, murdering vampire bastard that had kidnapped and tried to turn her. However she quickly regained her senses and strength from the assurity that she was right. She hardened her features and glared at Eric. "Fuck you!" She snapped. "What don't you stop being a pussy and admit it. She ain't going to start trusting you until she knows the truth. Hell she may even start to open up and love you back if you just tell her."**

**I looked at Eric and he retracted his fangs. He took a drink of true blood, glowering at Tara over the rim of the bottle the whole time. He said nothing. I could feel his anger simmering under the surface but it quickly subsided. When he was calm he convieniently changed the subject. He turned to me. "Sookie I had Jason stay here today as he can... sense... things now."**

**"Are you a fairy?" I asked him and he shifted his weight. He ran a hand through his hair and responded with "i'm gonna need a beer if I'm gonna get into this." Then he stood and pulled a bottle of beer out of the fridge. It hummed loudly when it opened and I noticed sadly that the ice box was starting to melt. **

**"I'll replace that." Eric said and I looked at him. Part of me was thrilled with the idea and another part resented it. Was he trying to suggest I was too poor to replace it?**

**"It was Grans." I murmured, tears stinging my eyes. I really had to stop being so over emotional. I focused my attention on the table and I saw a large hand cover mine. For a moment I thought it was Eric, but when I followed up the length of the arm I discovered it was Jason. **

**"I miss her too, Sook." He said and I felt the dam of tears break and I was wracked with sobs. Jason pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. "Everyone's gone." Jason said as he rested his lips on the top of my head. Somewhere off to the side I heard sniffling and I held my arm out to Tara. She moved to Jason and I. Jason wrapped his free arm around Tara and the three of us simply held each other, grieving for those we had lost and what we would never get back.**

**A few minutes passed and we finally disentangled ourselves from each other. Eric had a strange expression on his face, one I couldn't recognise. It was moments like these I wished I could read vampire's minds. I would really like to know whether he was angry, uncomfortable or any other emotion for that matter. It was hard to guess what he was thinking.**

**"It was my Grans and I don't want to replace it. It seems every day something else of hers is destroyed and I lose another piece of her." I tried to explain. Eric kept his face completely stoic. "I don't expect you to understand."**

**"You need a new fridge." Was his reply. What the hell did Tara see in this guy? I was obviously missing something. He still seemed cold hearted and cruel to my eyes. "Keep that one in the laundry room for drinks and things but you definately need a new freezer. That one is about to die."**

**"How do'you know that?" Jason asked and Eric smiled.**

**"I can hear it in the motor." It was as if he were psychic. It was at that moment that I heard a loud BANG and the three humans in the room reacted. I jumped, Tara flattened herself against a wall and Jason dropped and rolled under the table as though a bomb had gone off. Eric remained calmly on his seat, drinking the true blood. He finished it, got up to rinse the bottle and then he threw it in my recycle bin. "I will have a new one sent tomorrow." He said as he stepped up to me. "In the meantime you should empty that one." He nodded to it. **

**Tara and Jason regained control of themselves and sat back down at the table. "What were we talkin' about?" I asked and Jason continued.**

**"I ain't no fairy." Jason replied and I turned to him.**

**"Well then, how can you sense things?"**

**"I'm..." He looked at Eric who motioned for him to continue. "I'm a were panther."**

**"Shut the fuck up." I said but Jason's face remained placid. "How? What exactly is a were panther?"**

**"I guess its kinda like a werewolf but on the full moon I turn into a panther."**

**"How did this happen?" I asked.**

**"Member that girl Crystal?" He asked and I nodded.**

**"Yeah."**

**"She turned me, her and her MOTHERFUCKING fiance'"**

**"She had a fiance'. Damn Jason how do you manage to chase down that kind of trouble?"**

**"How do you, Sook?"**

**"Sorry." I replied sheepishly. "That wasn't called for."**

**"Anyway, they bit me... it's a long story and I ain't gettin' into it right now." He said and I nodded. I knew Jason better than anyone and I knew that he would tell me when he was ready and I couldn't pressure him. "They turned me and now..." He spread his arms wide and smiled. "Here I am!"**

**"Yes, here you are." I chuckled " I still love you, even though you are some kind of weird freaky animal now."**

**"Oh? I'm weird? You're one to talk!" He snapped, jokingly as he pulled me down so he could nougie me. I screamed and flailed, trying to push him away. I hated my older brother... sometimes.**

**I heard the tinkling song of some old hymn and frowned as I extracted myself from Jason. I saw Eric fish his phone out of his pocket and he took a look at the caller. He snarled and punched the answer button. "What?" He snapped. "I heard the buzzing sound of the person on the other line talking. "Tell him to come back tomorrow!" He snapped. The other person spoke again and Eric became more visibly angry. "No!" There was silence as he listened. Tara and I exchanged curious and dumbfounded looks with each other. "Fine, I'll be there shortly."**

**He hung up and took a few breaths. Finally he looked at me. "Sookie, you need to get changed into something appropriate for Fangtasia." I frowned.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because the new King wishes to see us there." He replied. I suddenly understood his anger. I was already begininng to loath the new and less improved William Compton.**


	4. Merlotte's

_(A/N: Thankyou all for the kind words and support. I own none of the characters and yes, I borrowed some scenes from the seasons but essentially the story is my own. I hope I can keep bringing the joy of reading to you all and I hope it remains interesting... onward with the story. Love Rhi.)_

CHAPTER FOUR

The tires of the car crunched on the gravel drive of Merlotte's as I pulled up for my first shift back for work. I shut off the engine and climbed out of the car. I had missed this place. I didn't get to work here as much as I had used to. It seemed a lifetime ago the Bill had walked into the bar and grabbed my life by the scruff of the neck, turned it upside down and had shaken it. I missed the simplicity of it all. Sometimes I even missed how mundane it had all been. Strange. I had missed getting to work, joking with Sam and Lafayette, Tara coming in with some tirade about another asshole boss who she had told where to stick their job, packing up and then driving home to find Gran at the kitchen table, reading some new romance novel... I laughed, if only romance was as simple and perfect as in books.

I walked through the front door to find that it was an ordinary day at Merlotte's at lunch time. As predicted Jane Bodehouse was already seated at the bar, slowly drinking her way into oblivion. Tara, I noticed, had gotten right back into the spirit of things by sitting behind the bar on a stool with her feet on the lower preparation bench, reading. I walked around the bar and toward the back. Lafayette was cooking away, looking ever the entrepreneur in his bling and skin tight clothes.

"Hey, Sook." He called as I passed the service window. I grinned at him and waved.

"Hey Lafayette. You're lookin' good." I said and he winked at me.

"Ain't nothin' better for the complexion than good old fashioned fucking." He teased. Even though I knew he was only doing it to tease and embarrass me I still felt the colour creep into my cheeks. "Sook," He said as he came over to me. "When are you ever going to stop being so damned modest?"

"I'm not modest." I said as casually as I could. Lafayette didn't seem to be buying it. He just walked away, almost danced away.

"Uh huh." was the only thing he had to offer to that.

"Where's Sam?" I asked. Lafayette turned to me again.

"He out back." Lafayette nodded toward the back door where we kept the bins. I smiled my appreciation.

"Thanks." I walked into the office where we put our belongings. I was thoroughly looking forward to working a job where there was no vampires, no werewolves and no fairies. I embraced the idea of a mind numbing task. I put my bag in the alcove where everyone else's things were. Then I pulled out my apron and tied it around my waist. I quickly ran a brush through my blonde hair and pulled it up in a pony tail. I left the office, grabbing an order pad and a pen as I went. When I got to the main area of Merlotte's Terry and Arlene came in, with their new little baby.

He was as cute as a button. He was gurgling and kicking around in the pouch that Terry had attached to his chest. I smiled and knelt down to take a good look at the little tyke. "Oh, Arlene... ain't he just so adorable." I gushed, holding out my finger so he could wrap a tiny hand around it. He blew a saliva bubble and drooled down his chin. He stared at me with his deep, dark eyes.

"You can't tell what he's thinking can you?" Arlene asked. I frowned up at her at the worry evident in her tone. I thought it was odd but shrugged it off.

"Don't be silly. He's a baby, babies don't think anything." I continued to gush. "But I can tell you he's an old soul."

"No he ain't." She snapped. I finally stood and looked at Arlene. I was confused as all heck at her outburst. "He ain't old, he's new I tell you, brand new." Then she raced out the back. I would've gone after her but at the moment one of my tables called me to say they wanted refills. After that my shift went by in a blur. It became really busy. Before I knew it Sam came over to me to tell me that my shift was over. I didn't want to go home as I knew what would be waiting for me. I went out the back and pulled off my apron. I grabbed my bag and headed out to my car.

I started the engine and bit my lip, thinking about my options, where I could go and what I could do. I had heard a lot about the new business that had opened up in Bon Temps and I found myself driving over there. I got into town and pulled into a parking space out the front. I got out of the car and walked in. Gazing up at the massive menu board above the counter I had to admit to feeling a little out of my depth. What exactly was a venti macchiato?

"Can I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked and I smiled at her.

"Um... I'm not sure." I hesitated. "Can I just have a cuppucino?" I asked. I wasn't much for coffee but everyone went on and on about Starbucks. I had a cuppucino once at Merlotte's when Sam was training us and I figured it tasted alright. I paid for the coffee and minutes later the man called it out so I took it. I sat in a booth in a quiet corner, facing the street. I really didn't want to go home. I thought back to last night at Fangtasia.

The meeting with Bill pretty much went exactly the way I had suspected. He had fought with Eric about my protection, about how he still wanted me and how I had to have added security at all times, now that I had three different kinds of supes after me. It had been decided that during the night I would have either Eric, Bill or Pam with me at all times and during the day I would have Jason, or if Jason could not be there that I would have Alcide. I gasped as the relisation hit me. I was meant to be having dinner with Alcide. I looked at my watch and grabbed the coffee.

I raced home at super speed. When I got to the drive I was relieved to find that Alcide was not there yet. I unlocked the door and ran up to my room. I picked out a cut pink dress and threw it on. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and ran a brush through it. I didn't have time to style it so I found a cute pink head back with fake pearls stitched onto it. I hardly had time for make up so I simply used mascara and pink lip gloss. I then stepped into pink platforms. I stood in front of my mirror and decided I looked presentable.

Then I heard the doorbell. I skipped downstairs and threw open the door. Alcide looked handsome. He was wearing a green button-up shirt and jeans. He looked very cowboy, but still ruggedly handsome. He took one look at me and smiled. "You look lovely Sookie." Then he handed me some flowers. I grinned and thanked him. I put the flowers in a crystal vase that had been Grans and then grabbed my going out purse.

"Nice fridge." He commented. I turned around and noticed that Eric had been true to his word. He had replaced the old one. On the door a note had been stuck saying 'The other one is in the laundry room.' I tossed the note in the trash and walked up to Alcide.

"Shall we?" I asked. I had to admit I wanted to get out of the house quickly. The sun was starting to set and I knew Eric or Pam or Bill would be there soon and I wanted to be as far from vampire's as possible right now. Alcide and I climbed into his truck and drove to Merlotte's. There wasn't much in the way of fine dining in Bon Temps and Lafayette was an amazing cook. In hindsight I suppose Merlotte's was not the best place for us to eat but at the time it was a good idea. We walked into the bar and Arlene sat us down at a nice booth.

Tara caught my eye and I smiled but she shook her head. I turned my attention back to Alcide and smiled at him. We ordered our meals and while we waited we talked. Alcide talked about what had happened the past year and what had changed in that time. "I'm sorry about the attack." Alcide said and I placed my hand over his.

"I don't blame you, its not like you sent them after me to kill me."

"I heard one ripped open your neck." He whispered, I could see his eyes shift to my neck as though he was searching for any tell tale signs of the attack. "I see though that didn't happen." I didn't respond to that. I merely looked down at the table. "Oh." Alcide said. "What happened?"

"It did bite me. It ripped a chunk out of my neck but Eric saved me."

"Eric to the rescue." Alcide snorted. "Bet he loved plaing the hero."

"It wasn't like that." I replied. "I was dying, he had no other choice."

Our food came out and I took one mouthful when the door to Merlotte's burst open and a very tall, very pissed off vampire stood in the middle of the room, snarling with his fangs out. Everyone in the bar was nervous and afraid. They didn't know what to make of the situation. I had to admit that I felt nervous also. Alcide stood and faced him. "Eric." He said calmly. Tara was holding the post of the bar and looked from Eric to Alcide and then finally to me. The look on her face seemed to say this is your fault.

Sam chose this moment to come in from the back office. He always tried to mediate and negotiate potential hostile situations. Probably because this was his business and he felt obligated to protect every one of the patrons in the bar. "What's going on?" Sam asked and neither Eric nor Alcide answered. "Ok, guys come on why don't we take this outside?"

"Stay out of it, Merlotte!" Snapped Eric.

"Eric!" I breathed. How could he be so rude? Then I thought about it and came to the conclusion that for Eric it would be rather easy, he did, afterall, only care about himself.

"Sookie, not now." He hissed. I narrowed my eyes. How dare he snap at me.

"She's not yours." Alcide replied. I saw Eric narrow his eyes and I knew I had to defuse the situation before it got too out of control. "She can have dinner with whomever she wishes."

"Alcide." I pleaded, knowing he was walking into trouble. "Stop, he's gettin' real angry."

"I'm not afraid of him Sookie." He said down to me. "Beside's you're worth it." That had to be the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me and I felt a twinge of school girl embarrasment and joy swell in my heart. Big mistake. Eric felt the appreciation in me and he snarled. It was that moment that poor Alcide made the biggest mistake of all. He reached his hand to me and lightly ran the backs of his fingers along my cheek, smiling down at me in admiration. It was too much for Eric and he struck.

He closed the distance in the time it took a heart to beat and he grabbed Alcide by the shirt and flung him across the room. Alcide landed on the pool table which shattered into a hundred pieces, the patrons nearby all scattered in fear from the table. He hit the ground with a thud and I heard him grunt as the air was pushed out of his lungs. Eric was livid and snarling. Alcide reacted much the way I had expected him to. He ripped his shirt off and I watched in morbid fascination as his bones cracked, popped and snapped as he transformed from man to wolf. Eric grinned fangily, like he wanted nothing more than to fight.

"NO!" I cried and tried to step in between the two but Tara grabbed my arm and tugged me out of the way. "I have to stop them!" I cried to Tara who didn't release me. "Tara!" I cried and she gave me a look.

"They could kill you. Remember when I told you once I would lose my shit if anything happened to you? Not to mention Eric would kill me if something happened to you and I didn't protect you. Let the boys slug it out, I ain't havin' you get caught in the crossfire. No fucking way, no thankyou Ma'am."

I was crying... it was all too much. I didn't want them to get hurt. I heard Alcide roar and he streaked across the floor toward Eric. "STOP!" I screamed. "PLEASE ALCIDE... DON'T HURT ERIC!" I held my hands to my mouth as soon as the words had left my mouth. Everything stopped in that moment. The white wolf stood stock still, its rib cage heaving in and out as he caught his breath. Tara let go of my arms and Sam was staring at me wide eyed. Everything slipped away at the moment when I looked at Eric.

He was staring at me. He had blood all over him, whether it was Alcide's or his I had no idea. He retracted his fangs and the whole room was in silence. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I had not meant to say those words. I refused to think about what they implied. Nothing happened for endless moments and I regretted my actions. I shouldn't have said what I did. I opened my mouth and closed it again. I had nothing to say... the damage had been done.

Eric stalked over to me and grabbed the back of my head, I had fully expected it to be rough and possessive, yet Eric slowly lowered his mouth to mine and lightly brushed his lips against mine. The kiss was gentle and caring... could it be possible? Could Tara be telling the truth. Did Eric love me? I reached up and pulled Eric in close, kissing him deeper, kissing him the way I had wanted to and denied myself for so long. I heard a cough and my eyes flew open. I remembered where I was and stepped back from Eric.

I dropped my hand to my side and hung my head. I was such a hypocrite. Here I was spouting off to Tara and Mab that I was done with vampires, I was going to have nothing to do with them... any of them. Yet here I was on a date with a sweet, kind, caring and generous werewolf, but all I could care about was the safety of the one vampire I had sworn to spend the rest of my life hating. I turned to Sam. "Could you call Jason to come and get me?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'll take you!" Both Eric and Alcide said at the same time. They glared at each other. I noticed that Alcide had returned to his human form and had dressed, he was just finishing the buttons on his shirt. I managed the best smile I could muster and shook my head at both of them.

"I'm not going home." I said and Eric snapped his head around to glare at me.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked and Alcide came to stand at my side.

"As I am your escort for the night" Eric snarled at him but he was unfazed "it is up to me to see you safely escorted home. I would be honoured."

"I just bet you would." Sneered Eric. Alcide growled a warning at Eric who returned in favour.

"Both of you!" I snapped and they reluctantly drew their gazes from each other to me. "I need some time to myself. So much has happened in such a short space of time for me. I just need to get myself together. I have a LOT to think about." I gave Eric a knowing look and he nodded.

"I will see you tomorrow night." He said and I shook my head.

"I need time... I have work tomorrow night and Sam can look out for me." Sam nodded and Eric stared at Sam for a time, before looking at me again.

"He can only look after you while you're here."

"So I'll stay with Jason. I'll get him to drop me off and pick me up if it makes you feel better?" Slowly, reluctantly Eric gave in. I could see the war in him. Finally he seemed to make the descision that I needed this and he agreed.

"Jason goes with you everywhere." He said, it was an order. I wanted Jason's company and I agreed, besides as long as Eric believed I was getting Jason to babysit me then he'd be appeased. "Take your time." He grinned sardonically. "I have all the time in the world."

"I'll call you when I'm ready." I replied. "Go." I nodded to the door and he looked torn. I could sense that he didn't want to leave me but he knew me well enough to know I needed my space. He bent down and kissed me then he was gone. Alcide walked up to me and half smiled down at me.

"I'm sorry tonight didn't go the way I had planned" he apologised. I half smiled back and patted his shoulder.

"So am I. If I had ANY brains then I would be attracted to a man like you." Alcide nodded and kissed my cheek. "Are you sure you don't want me to wait with you?"

"No, thankyou." He nodded once and turned and walked out. I sighed and leant against the bar. Tara was smirking. "What?"

"Nothing..." she snorted with laughter. "Sworn off vampire's huh?"

"Shut up!" Jason couldn't get there fast enough.


	5. Just another girl's day?

CHAPTER FIVE

I spent the next three days bouncing between spending time at Jason's watching tv and staying up late, reminiscing about the 'old days', and spending time at work, enjoying the mind numbing banter between Lafayette and Tara. I even spent a day in Shreveport, shopping for furniture with Tara for her new house. It turned out that while I was in the fairy relm, Tara had moved away from Bon Temps and had travelled the country. The morning of our planned trip dawned sunny and warm. It was the way one would expect a summers day.

I woke up and showered, deciding on a pale green baby doll dress. I finished my shower, dressed and brushed my teeth. I slipped into a nice pair of brown sandles and pulled my hair into a braid when Jason rapped on the door. "Sook, breakfast is ready." He called.

"I'll be out in a sec." I called back. I finished my hair and gave myself the once over to make sure I looked decent and then I went to the living room slash kitchen to eat. Jason didn't have anything in the way of a table so we usually sat either side of the breakfast bench. I stared in surprise at the array of food on the table. "Jason, did you make all this?"

"Nah, you know I don' cook, Sook." He said. I frowned.

"Well where did the food come from?"

"It was delivered." He replied. I heard the uneasiness in his voice and placed my hands on my hips.

"Delivered by whom?" I asked carefully. Jason said nothing so I was forced to do what I hated. I gently probed into Jason's mind, sucking his thoughts out of his head and into mine.

_Wish she didn' ask me these questions. She won' like the answers. I dunno why he wants her.. she obviously don' want him. Nice of Eric to send the food over, even if that blonde vampire that brought it over is scary as all fuck..._

I pulled out of his mind. I had heard enough. "Eric sent the food?" I asked. Jason lifted his eyes to me and I could read the confusion in his eyes.

"How'd you..." he began and then he narrowed his eyes. He grew angry and pointed his finger at me. "I told you that you need to stay the fuck outta my head. A person's thoughts are private! It's like..." he searched for the right word and I cocked my head.

"Tresspassing?" I offered and he nodded.

"Yeah, thats right, tresspassin'" he handed me a plate and motioned to the food. "He's tryin' Sook. At least he kept his word. He ain't callin' ya is he?" Jason asked and I had to hand him that.

"No, he hasn't called." I agreed and Jason nodded.

"An' he didn' bring the food, he sent someone else to drop it off. He cares about you enough to look out for you but also to not overstep the boundaries you laid down."

"I know." At that moment there was a knock at the door and I grabbed some hot cakes as Jason went to the door.

"Come in." He said as he stepped aside and came to get some breakfast. Tara wandered in. She took one look around at the food and shook her head.

"Holy hell. Who the hell made all this?" She asked and I rolled my eyes. Jason opted to answer this one.

"Eric sent it over."

"So he isn't keeping true to his word huh?" Tara asked and I growled.

"No, he is."

"He sent someone over with it." Jason finished and Tara laughed as she grabbed a plate from Jason's sink.

"Wow, he really is something isn't he?" Tara asked. "I like him more and more each day." She helped herself to some of the food. After we had eaten Jason dumped his plate in the sink and rinsed it before putting it in his new dishwasher. "Well I'm off to work. Seems Andy got himself into a bit of trouble again." He said with a sigh.

"What happened to Andy?" I asked. "He seems different from how he was a year ago."

"He got hooked on V." Jason replied and I closed my eyes.

"Shoulda seen it coming." Tara said. "With his history with alcohol V was just the next step."

"Yeah." Jason said. "Well anyway I gotta go. Need a lift to work tonight, Sook?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, got the night off."

"What time will I expect you back?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Jason, I'll be ok. I'll be with Tara, nothings going to happen."

"Ok, already. Jus don' want a nasty vampire getting all medievil on my ass for not keepin' an eye on you. Had enough of that with vampire Bill, thanks a lot." He said as he holstered his gun.

"I'm real sorry for that Jason."

"Not your fault, he was a crazy man... like I didn't feel bad enough already when he came down on me." He kissed my cheek. "Love ya Sook." Then he left the house.

"You ready?" I asked Tara and she smiled.

"Lets do this." She said. We climbed into her car... well Lafayette's old car, and we drove out of town. On the drive I turned to face her.

"Can we try to be out of Shreveport by four?" I asked and she shot me a sideways glance.

"Sure, but can I ask why?"

"I don't want a certain vampire sensing that I'm nearby."

"You think he'd seek you out even though you asked him not to?" She asked and I picked at my skirt, shrugging.

"I don't want to risk it."

"Hmm..." she responded. I could tell she didn't believe me... hell I didn't think I even believed myself.

"Ok, I don't trust myself." I confessed. "I want to see him" I whispered. "I think..." I sighed. "I think I miss him."

"Call him." Tara offered and I shook my head vigorously.

"Absolutely not! I don't need that right now."

We arrived at Shreveport and we shopped. We wandered in and out of stores, homeware stores, department stores and furniture stores. We stopped for lunch at a nice little cafe where I ordered a sandwhich and what they called a strawberry frappe'. Tara had nacho's and a coffee of some type. The lunch was lovely and for a moment in time I forgot all my troubles and felt like a normal woman with no supernatural problems.

After lunch Tara and I passed a lovely little dress shop and I urged her to pull over. "I haven't been shopping in longer than I can remember and I have all this extra money." I informed her and she looked at me slyly.

"Where'd you get the money, Sook?" She asked and I got embarrassed.

"Eric." I managed to murmur and she chuckled.

"Ah so you're more than happy to spend the man's money are you?" She asked. I glared at her.

"It's not like I just took the money!" I snapped. I softened my features. "I earned it. It was payment for finding Godric for him."

We walked into the shop and I smiled as I absorbed the decor'. It was brightly coloured and the windows were so open and wide that the room was bathed in the golden glow from the afternoon sun that streamed into the building. I walked through all the displays and racks as I examined every item. I picked a few items, shirts and skirts that I had liked and I tried them on.

I was pulling a purple halter neck dress over my head when Tara called out "you need to try this on." I finished tying the straps around my neck and I stepped out of the change room. Tara was holding up something and I blinked.

"What the hell is that?"

"Lengerie." She replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she smiled.

"Positive." There were three items on the hanger and they were black. They were obviously see through and lace. I touched the fabric and was pleasantly surpised to feel that the fabric was lusciously soft. It would feel nice to wear. The pants were tiny and clearly meant to be boy leg but were small enough to allow some of the bottom cheeks to peek out underneath the bottom. The top half was a fishbone bodice that tied up with ribbons at the back, sort of like a corset that you would have seen in the old-time movies my Gran used to like to watch. It came with a matching lace shrug which you could either tie up or let hang loose. I pulled my hand away from the item and I glared at Tara.

"Why on Earth would I want to buy that." I said simply, not really wanting to hear Tara's response I had a sick feeling I knew where it was going and I really didn't want to think about that.

"I think you'd find that E..."I raised my eyebrows and cocked my head at her and she smiled. "Well, you never know when you'd need it." She finished. I took the hanger and she smiled triumphantly.

"You never know when you'll need it?" I asked and she laughed with a shrug.

"So kill me." She replied. I changed back into my clothes and bought all the things I had decided I liked. And yes, I bought the lengerie... though God only knew why I had done it. I suppose it had something to do with the fact that I had nothing in the way of lengerie and a girl needed something sexy to climb into should the occasion arise.

Tara and I made our way back to her car just as the sun was setting. I had lost track of the time, being so lost in my shopping. "Come on, lets get out of here quickly." I said and Tara frowned.

"Come on Sook, I think he's a better man than to come look for you when you've asked him not to."

It was at that moment that it all went to hell. I guess Eric was right when he said trouble followed me. We had just gotten to Tara's car when Jesus came out of nowhere. "Hey." He said as he got to us. Tara and I were both still jumpy and we got startled.

"Fuck, Jesus. You scared the hell out of us." Tara said and Jesus smiled.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok but you need to remember not to do that." Tara continued. "What are you doin' in Shreveport?"

"Honestly?" He said with a smile that I thought seemed more like a sneer. "I was in the neighbourhood." He shrugged. It was a reaction but I didn't trust him. I opened my mind and pulled his thoughts into my head.

_I wish they weren't here. We have to move quickly, if the vampire feels her fear he'll come running and we don't know how to deal with him. The sun is setting, gotta do it fast and now._

The realisation of why he was here hit me and I screamed. I turned and ran as fast as I could down the street. I heard Tara scream "SOOK!" I didn't stop nor did I offer to call out an explanation. It wasn't Tara they wanted. It was me. And it was still sunny... Eric wouldn't be able to save me. I was on my own... maybe if I could get to Fangtasia...

I felt arms wrap around me and I screamed at the top of my lungs. I could sense the moment Eric woke up. I don't know how I knew... only that I could sense emotions bubble to the surface of his mind... anger was the strongest and I knew Jesus was gonna be in a world of hurt. I felt a heavy hand clamp around my mouth and Jesus' voice in my ear. "We don't want to hurt you but we need you and your abilities." He lifted me off the ground and started to carry me away. I was kicking and trying to wrestle my way out of his grip. I saw the black van and I felt panic overtake me.

I knew Eric was awake and ready to strike the moment the sun went down. Even though he would be on them in minutes I was still afraid and revolted at the sight of the van. I really had enough of being kidnapped and trapped against my will. I struggled as best as I could against Jesus. We reached the van and someone on the inside slid the door open. I placed a foot on either side of the door and pushed back. Jesus growled and tried to shove me into the van. Once more I pushed back from the door.

The person on the inside grabbed one of my ankles and pulled my leg into the van. Once one of my legs had been prised from the door the other naturally followed and I was stuffed into the van. I noticed that Tara was also in the van, being held by two men. Jesus was about to climb into the car when he was torn away from the door. A snarling vampire was standing in the doorway and he was pissed. I had seen him angry but never this angry.

"You have made a very grave mistake." Eric growled at the people in the van, he held his hand out to me and I took it, gratefully, climbing out of the van. I stood beside Eric and couldn't help but cuddle up to him. He gracefully wrapped an arm around my shoulders, never taking his gaze from the witches. He then noticed a shaking Tara and held his free hand out to her. She waited a moment and then she reluctantly took his hand. Tara climbed out of the van and hid behind Eric.

He was still livid with anger. I didn't want to let him go but I didn't want to be around when he decided to extract his revenge on the witches. He tore his gaze away from the van and he gently cupped my chin, turning my head gently from one side to the other. "Are you hurt?" He asked, the concern evident in his tone. I shook my head.

"No, just shaken." He nodded.

"Tara, are you ok to take Sookie back to Jason's?"

"Uh, yeah." She replied timidly.

"OK, good." He kissed me in a toe curling kiss and then he pulled away. "I'll be there as soon as I'm done here."

"Promise me you'll be extra cautious." I begged, placing a hand on each of his cheeks. Even though he was still seething at the group who had tried to abduct me his gaze softened when he looked at me. He placed a hand on my cheek and smiled.

"I will." I pulled his head down to me and stood on my toes so I could kiss him as passionately as he did me.

"They're witches and who knows what they're capable of." I told him as I pulled away. Eric raised that bothersome eyebrow of his "I know."

Tara took my arm and tugged. "Come on Sook. We need to get back to Bon Temps before Jason comes looking for us." I reluctantly let Tara pull me away from Eric and we returned to the car. I was thankful that Eric held onto his self control until we had gone. I wasn't sure my nerves could handle any more death and blood.


	6. Pool

CHAPTER SIX

I paced up and down Jason's living room from front door to the hallway and back again. I couldn't seem to calm down. The drive back to Bon Temps was long and stressful. I hadn't heard a word from Eric and I was disappointed to realise I was dreadfully concerned. Tara had calmed down and was sitting on the two seater couch with Jason, her legs draped over his. They were watching some documentary on african jungle cats and drinking beers. They both appeared not to have a care in the world.

Finally Jason glared at me. "Would you calm the fuck down?"

"No, Jason I will not 'calm the fuck down.' Eric hasn't even called to let me know he's ok. What if those witches have done something to him?"

"He's a big boy Sook, I'm sure he's more than capable to look out for himself. Maybe he got caught up." Jason offered. It didn't make me feel any better at all. I started to pace once more. I couldn't take much more of this. I had had enough. I grabbed my bag and headed for the front door. Jason and Tara both jumped up and Tara grabbed my arms as Jason stood in front of the door with his shotgun. "Where you goin'?" Jason asked.

"I need to go find him." I replied. Jason shook his head.

"You know we can't let you go out by yourself."

"I can't just sit here and rub my chin wondering what happened to him if he needs me."

"Can't you like, sense his emotions or some shit like that?" Jason asked and I felt that awful prickle in the corner of my eyes again.

"Kind of." I replied and he shrugged.

"There you go then. He's ok." I felt my lip tremble and Jason sighed. "Look, how about we go to Merlotte's and get a bite to eat and something to drink. We can play a game of pool and maybe even dance. We haven't had a night out since..." Jason trailed off as he thought back on it. "Since before Gran passed." He said quietly.

"I can't." I whispered and Jason placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Listen, let's make a deal. We go to Merlotte's and I'll let you kick my ass at pool while I get slowly more and more toasted on beer and if you sense any kind of negative emotion from Eric then we'll drive to Shreveport immediately."

I bit my lip as I thought that through and I slowly nodded. "I'd kinda like that." I said and Jason nodded, grinny madly.

"Done deal." He said, slipping his arm around my shoulders. "Comin' Tara?" He called over his shoulder and she shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm comin'."

We walked into Merlotte's and Lafayette glared at us through the serving window. "You motherfuckers are so sad that you ain't got nothin' better to do on your night off then come into work." He called. I felt my blood turn to ice. Lafayette... Jesus... ERIC!

"Fuck!" I breathed and Tara looked at me in shock and awe.

"Look at the mouth on you Princess." She said with a chuckle.

"Tara!" I grabbed her arm. She gave me a confused look.

"What?"

"Jesus was one of the people who threw me in the van."

"Yeah?" She said bewildered. I nodded to Lafayette. Tara looked at him then at me confused.

"What do you think Eric might do to him?" I asked. Realisation dawned on her face and she turned pale.

"Oh, hell no!"

"I have to call him. Oh my God I can't believe I didn't think of this before. Keep Jason busy while I call him?"

"Yeah, no problem. Sook he better not have killed Jesus cos boyfriend or no I will stake the motherfucker."

"He's not my boyfriend." I said but I wasn't sure Tara heard me. I walked outside to the parking lot so I could hear the phone, it was too noisy in the bar. I scrolled down til I found Eric's number and I called him. I put the phone to my ear and shifted from one foot to the other, impatiently. It took a few rings but to my relief he picked it up.

"Sookie, now isn't exactly the best time." He spoke into the phone. I was disgusted at myself at how relieved I was to hear his voice on the other end. It seemed he was fine.

"I'll be brief." I said. There was a pause before Eric spoke again.

"Let me go somewhere a bit more private." There was a few seconds of silence and the din in the background became less and less. "Alright I'm all yours." He said.

"Are you alright?" I blurted. I hadn't meant to ask that but out it came. I hated myself... everytime I opened my mouth around Eric it seemed my brain and mouth weren't communicating and my mouth just spat out whatever it felt like. I heard a soft chuckle come from Eric's end and he replied.

"Concerned for my safety are we?"

"No!" Eric was silent and I closed my eyes as I mentally kicked myself. "Maybe, just a tiny bit."

"I'm fine. Nothing a bit of blood and a days sleep won't cure."

"You're going to drink from someone?" I asked, feeling a sense of hurt and betrayal at the idea. Eric was silent for a minute. It seemed when he answered he was trying to pick his words carefully.

"There are some things that true blood just can't fix."

"Are you hurt that bad?" I gasped and he sighed.

"Sookie, is that a hint of jealousy I detect?"

"I... don't know."

"I need to feed Sookie." I was almost in tears. I closed my eyes and put my hand across my eyes.

"Feed from me." I said.

"No." The simply word cut straight through me as efficiently as a knife would.

"No?" I asked. "Why not?"

"Because Sookie when it comes to you if I were to feed from you now I would not stop there. I would want to make you mine, in more ways than one. I am not going to drink your blood until you make yourself mine." I knew he was telling me the truth. I knew he would want to make me his and I just wasn't ready for that. Eric knew it too.

"I don't like the idea of you drinking from someone else. I don't want to think what you might do."

"What? Like fuck them?" Eric was blunt.

"Well... yes I suppose so."

"I'm not going to risk upsetting you Sookie. I won't hurt you, and trust me when I say that I do not see any women in any sexual manner anymore. My eyes are only for you. Pam and I keep pets around... I'll just pick someone and drink, nothing more."

"Ok." I said, biting my lip. "But you need to swear that you will ONLY be drinking from them." Eric chuckled.

"You have my word."

"Good."

"Sookie, why else did you call?"

"Whatever you do don't hurt Jesus. Lafayette loves him and I couldn't live with myself if I knew you hurt him on my account. Besides Tara said she'd stake you." At this Eric laughed, not simply chuckled but laughed.

"Well I'd be amused to see her try."

"I'm serious!"

"So am I." He replied.

"Eric!"

"Alright I won't hurt him."

"So you haven't already?" I asked and felt relief flood over me.

"No. I've brought him back to Fangtasia to question him. Everyone else is dead though... is that a problem?"

"No, I guess not. Why didn't you kill Jesus?" I asked.

"He has answers to some very important questions." Eric went quiet for a few moments and then he spoke again. "Sookie, I need to go. I probably won't get to see you tonight. I need to see you, are you free tomorrow night?"

"I'm working the day shift tomorrow but I will be finished at six."

"Alright I'll see you at your house. And Sookie?"

"Yes."

"I'll send you an apology gift... you should recieve it tomorrow." With that Eric hung up and it left me feeling bewildered to say the least. A gift? An apology gift? What did he need to apologise for? I put my phone back in my bag and went back inside the bar. Jason and Tara were leaning against the bar, waiting for me. I wandered up to them and Jason handed me a martini.

"Thankyou." I said as I took the glass from Jason. "Shall we?" I nodded to the pool table that at this point in time was free. Jason smiled and nodded.

"You read my mind Sook." I stared at him and so did Tara. Jason looked from me to Tara and then back again. He took his time in working out the irony of his comment and he blushed. "I... I'm sorry Sook, I didn' mean that the way it came out." He paused and rubbed his chin in thought. "Hey, do you think that vampire's could go into a vampire bar and ordered a bloody Mary then they would drain some chick called Mary?"

I looked at Tara and she looked at me. We both burst into laughter. My poor brother really wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack at all. The three of us set our drinks down at the bench next to the new pool table (that I had been informed Alcide had bought for Sam... what a sweetheart) and grabbed a pool cue each. "Who's breaking?" I asked.

"I will." Jason said. After that the three of us played round after round of pool. I played twice against Jason, once against Tara and Tara and Jason played against each other about three or four times. I lost count after my eight or ninth drink... lost count of those also. Finally as Sam was closing Tara helped me into Jason's car.

"I needed tonight." I mumbled to Tara as she slid into the front seat. She shared a knowing look with Jason and they both laughed as Jason pulled his truck out of Merlotte's carpark. Tara looked back at me.

"Are you going to start with the drunk 'I love you' speech?" Tara asked and I groaned. One of the many drinks I had wasn't sitting well in my stomach anymore. I never drank and when I did I got drunk real fast. I could tell I was going to regret it in the morning. At this moment in time, however, it was exactly the sweet release I needed after everything that had happened in my life recently. I giggled and Jason glanced at me in the review mirror.

"Ev'rythin' alright Sook?"

"Yes." I giggled again. "My life is so messed up."

"Everybody's is Sook."

"I think I'm gonna throw up." I groaned and Jason pulled over with the screech of his tyres. He pulled open my door and dragged me out onto the shoulder of the road and a short way into the tall grass that grew haphazardly all over the ground. "What are you doin'?" I groaned.

"I ain't having you throwin' up in my truck." He said and I groaned.

"I'm gonna be so hungover tomorrow." I groaned. Jason rubbed my back and nodded.

"Yup, you're gonna be sorry for sure." He sighed and turned his back as I was sick.

"I wanna go to bed." I moaned and Jason turned back to me.

"Are ya done? Cos I ain't lettin' you back in my car if ya feel like bein' sick again."

"I'm ok now." I promised him. Jason helped me back into his truck and we drove the rest of the way to his house. When we arrived I opened the car door and stumbled out of the car and I chuckled as I staggered over I root. I would've gone face first into the dirt if a strong hand hadn't grabbed my underarm.

"What the hell happened to her?" Eric snapped. Tara and Jason couldn't help but laugh. I stared up at Eric and laughed.

"You're so serious?" I mocked and he glared down at me.

"What's wrong with you?" He snapped and I laughed til my ribs hurt.

"I got drunk, Jason and Tara kept giving me drinks." I gasped out. Eric rolled his eyes.

"Well in that case we better get you to bed." He said as he started to lead me into Jason's house. I stepped on the leg that I had stumbled over the root and I sqeeked as a sharp pain ran the length of my leg and I staggered. Eric frowned and looked down at my ankle. "You hurt yourself again? Sookie, can't you stay out of trouble?" He tsked.

"I think... I think I twisted it." I moaned. Jason came toward me and started to sling his arm under my shoulders at the same time as Eric bit into his wrist. He held it to me and I pushed it away. Eric lifted that eyebrow and I frowned. "I wish I could do that." I moaned.

"Here." Eric said as he tried to push his wrist to me again.

"It's just a twisted ankle." I reinforced, once more pushing his wrist away from me. "I just need some ice." I yawned and my head lolled to the side. "I'm sleepy." I mumbled and I rested my head on Eric's shoulder and closed my eyes. "I had a hard day." I murmured as I fell into oblivion.


	7. Apology

CHAPTER SEVEN

I slowly blinked my eyes open and immediately regretted it. The sun that streamed in from the window was far too bright for my eyes and I rolled over so I was facing the wood panelled wall of Jason's spare bedroom with a moan of pain. Last night was definately punishing me now. I heard the door open with a creak that sounded much too loud to my sensitive ears. I carefully opened one eye and saw Tara kneel down beside me and set a tray on the beside table. On it was a glass of water and two aspirin's.

She helped me sit up and I groaned as nausia rushed over me in a crushing wave. "Remind me never to go drinkin' with Jason again."

"Here, this will help." Tara placed the aspirin in the palm of my hand and handed me the water as I shoved them in my mouth. I took a long sip of the water to wash down the pain killers and then I lay back down against the pillows with a groan. "You really can't hold your alcohol can you?" Tara chuckled and I frowned up at her.

"I don't drink... like ever."

"I know." She said and she grabbed the tray. "Come grab something to eat when the headache eases a bit. Food helps with the hangover."

It took a few minutes but I slowly sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I stood and cried out in pain as I collapsed on the bed at the pain from my ankle and I remembered tripping in Jason's driveway and twisting my ankle. I gazed down at my foot and I felt my eyes widen at my ankle. It was twice the size it normally was and was clearly bruised. It was blue, erring on the side of black. Tara came in, worry etched on her face.

"What?" She asked and I pointed at my foot. She winced when she saw it and helped me up. "Yeah, you had one nasty fall." She said.

"Wait! Was Eric really there or did I dream that?"

"No he was there. He put you to bed when you fell asleep on him. I swear to God Sook, this seems to be becoming a thing for you. You gotta stop falling asleep on the man. It's so last year." She added with a wink.

"Last night I passed out from the all the alcohol you fed me not to mention the stress from what happened yesterday in Shreveport. As for the other time... he was massaging me and I had been through a lot."

"He was massaging you? In the bath?"

"It's not like that!" I hissed and Tara laughed as she sat me on Jason's couch and propped my leg up. Tara went to the freezer and grabbed a bag of peas that she carefully wrapped around my battered ankle. I hissed both at the pain and the cold. Tara glanced at me and smiled. "Why didn't he heal me?" I mused out loud.

"Because you asked him not to." Tara said.

"I did?" Tara nodded. "I don't even remember that." I looked at the clock and my blood ran cold. "I'm goin' to be late for work."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that Sook. Sam saw you last night and he called this morning to say he's given you the day off to recover."

"Oh, I feel just awful." I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. "I feel so bad for Sam."

"Yeah especially as he still loves you." Tara replied as she handed me a plate of food.

"He does not." I said and Tara sat next to me.

"Ah, yeah he does. I think Bill might still love you too... and then there's Alcide." She continued and I glared at Tara as I popped some breakfast in my mouth.

"That's not fair." I said and Tara laughed.

"Don't worry they all know they don't stand a chance. Well I mean Sam and Alcide know but I reckon Bill hasn't got the idea."

"I don't care about Bill!" I snapped.

"Good cos nobody likes him." Tara agreed.

"I need to go home." I said. "I haven't been home in almost a week and I am sick to death of livin' at Jason's. I mean I love my brother but I need my space, you know?" I asked and Tara nodded.

"I'll drive you." I ate my breakfast, packed my bag and got into Tara's car. On the way through town Tara stopped at a drug store and bought me an ankle brace. I put it on and it took some getting used to the pressure. After a while I adjusted and I couldn't feel it anymore. We pulled up my drive and my eyes went wide. "What the fuck!" Tara said and I felt my mouth go dry. That could not be what Eric meant to send me as my gift. Tara looked at me and I looked at her. "What the hell is that?" Tara asked.

"An apology gift." I said and Tara laughed.

"Hell does he have any rich, sexy friends I could hook up with?" She asked and I looked at her knowingly.

"Probably but you could bet your life they'd all be vampires." I replied and Tara gulped. I got out of Tara's car and hobbled to the shiny, fire engine red car that was parked in my driveway. The interior was white leather and the dashboard and steering wheel were polished wood. It was the most expensive car I had ever laid eyes on. I walked around the car, slowly, watching out for any rocks or overgrown roots that could cause my ankle any more pain, and studied it.

The car had some kind of animal in gold on the hood, it was a sort of jungle cat and looked like it was streaking the desert plains or getting ready to pounce. On the driver's seat was a piece of cardboard (the same expensive kind that had been attached to my new fridge) and written in fancy black script was a message. _Time for an upgrade, hope you like my apology._

I walked away from the car and grabbed the rail of the porch steps, taking my time to slowly climb up the stairs, trying not to wince at the pain in my foot. I really had to make sure I didn't let Jason and Tara get me drunk again. I took my keys out of my handbag and unlocked the front door. I walked into the kitchen and shook my head at the car key sitting on the kitchen table. I hated how Eric could now come and go as he pleased in my home. If it weren't for the fact that this house was all I ever knew and all my memories were in this house then I would take Sam up on his offer and move into one of his rentals.

I picked up the keys and toyed with them as I looked out the kitchen window to the car. It seemed out of place in the old gravel drive, surrounded by trees, beside the old farmhouse. I tossed the keys on the table and sat in one of the chairs. Tara walked in through the back door. "Oh, man Sook, he's really carryin' a big one for you." I looked up at her and sighed.

"I know."

"Why are you so scared of him. What the hell does he have to do to prove to you that he loves you? Can't you see how much you mean to him? He takes care of you, respects your wishes, lavishes gifts on you and saves your damn life... more than once. What the hell more do you want from him? You kiss him and beg werewolves not to hurt him so what's holdin' you back?"

I got up and limped to the living room, dropping onto the couch with a groan and rested my foot on one of the cushions. Tara followed me into the living room and put her hands on her hips. "Oh no, Sook, you ain't walking out of this conversation." I flicked on the new plasma screen tv, even though it was Eric's I had decided I liked it and when (if) I bought back this place from him I was going to keep it. "Why won't you answer the questions?"

"I can't Tara, I just can't." I felt tears in my eyes. "I won't do this. Yes I know I kiss him, it's true that I worried for his safety when he was fighting with Alcide and yes I know he takes care of me. But you don't know Eric the way I do. He's still scary as hell. What he's done recently doesn't change what he did before that. He used me for personal gain, he put me in dangerous situations, he locked me in the basement of Fangtasia and he feed off me in front of Russell."

"He already apologised for that and he tried to explain to you that it was the only way to get Russell out into the sun."

"I was there, remember. I heard him."

"So... what's really the problem?" I opened my mouth to answer when I heard a creak on the porch. Tara raised her eyebrows and I sat up, nervous. I looked around for some kind of weapon, you could never be too careful right? I could only find a book and a letter opener, not much in the way of protection but it was better than nothing. I grabbed the letter opener and I hobbled to the front door. I eased it open, hiding the letter opener behind the door. I sighed and felt instant relief when Alcide was standing on my porch, ready to ring the bell.

"Man you're looking for a fucking fight." Tara chuckled as she settled on the armchair.

"I'm so glad to see you, Alcide." I said as I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. He hugged me back for a few moments and then held me at arms length.

"Why are you limping?" He asked kindly and I smiled sheepishly.

"A drunken injury." I replied and he shook his head, lifting the corner of his lip into a smile.

"I see."

"I have decided that I am not going to let Jason and Tara get me drunk again. That's a promise." He looked at Tara who regarded him in amusement.

"You needed to take a load off." Tara chuckled.

"Come in." I finally remembered my manners and stepped aside to allow him inside. He stepped into the house and I noticed his nostrils flare as he smelt the room. Alcide looked at me and shifted his weight, uncomfortably.

"The whole place smells like vampire." He said and I scratched the back of my head.

"Eric bought the place." I admitted, sadly. Alcide put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Then I thought of something and looked at Alcide, cocking my head. "How come you didn't smell him when you picked me up for the date?"

Alcide smiled lopsidedly. "He wasn't sleeping here then." I felt a fury bubble up inside me at Alcide's words. I saw Tara sit upright on the armchair and look around nervously. I felt my hands shake from my anger.

"I... He..." I couldn't seem to formulate words. I closed my eyes and sucked a deep breath into my lungs. I counted backwards from ten and tried to ease the feelings of anger. I opened my eyes and turned back to Alcide. "He's... sleeping..." I managed to stutter and Alcide ran a hand through his mane of dark hair, looking uncomfortable.

"Yes." He said and I nodded once.

"Could you excuse me?" I asked and both Alcide and Tara nodded. I half walked, half hobbled up the stairs to my bedroom. I frowned at the new cupboard in my room and cocked my head. I walked up to the cupboard and lightly ran my hand along the wood. The patterns were intricate and looked exotic, like chinese. "I admit that I like this." I said with a smile. "I think I'll keep this." I opened the doors and frowned. It wasn't a cupboard at all. Inside it was metal and there was a steel ladder. I followed the ladder down a hole and leant forward to peer down the precipice. I couldn't see the bottom but it was black and I knew instantly what it was.

I snarled down the hole, not knowing whether Eric would hear me or not, and not even caring. I slammed the doors shut and hobbled downstairs. Did Eric think it was a joke putting his hidey hole in my bedroom? What the hell was going on in his mind. I had had enough. I made up my mind and I picked up my phone from my bag and I called Merlotte's. It was Terry who answered.

"Hey Terry is Sam in?"

"Yeah, I'll just get him." I noticed Tara and Alcide come and stand in the kitchen, Tara leaned against the back of one of the kitchen chairs and Alcide leaned against the wall of the archway from the kitchen to the front entry of the house. A moment later Sam came on the phone.

"Sookie?"

"Hey Sam... Uh you know how you said I could stay in one of your rentals for as long as I needed?" I asked. I saw Tara raise her head and look at me like I had lost my mind and Alcide stepped away from the wall and unfolded his arms. I could almost picture Sam's face when he answered.

"Yeah?"

"Is it still available?" I asked and Tara shook her head, clicking her tongue.

"Ah.. yeah it is. But Sook... Are you sure?"

"I just need some space that's mine and where certain individuals can't go without my permission."

I heard Sam sigh. "Sure. You can come and get the key as soon as your ready."

"Thanks Sam." I hung up and put my phone back in my handbag. Tara glared at me.

"You're a fucking idiot you know that?" Tara snapped and I gave her a shocked look.

"Tara!"

"No, I'm sorry Sook. You are a fucking idiot. The man has bent over backward to prove to you that he's a good guy."

"The man is sleeping in a hidey hole in my bedroom." I snapped back at her.

"Who the fuck cares? Maybe he has decided to sleep here because its quicker and easier to save you, God knows you get into trouble often enough."

"Ok, you did not just say that to me."

"I don't understand it. I don't know what else you want from him. Aside from the whole vampire thing he is exactly the kind of man that every woman wants lavishing attention on her. Fucks sakes Sook, he bought you a FUCKING CAR!"

"He bought my house and is now sleeping in it! I don't know about you but in my books that is not acceptable! I need my own house... it's not like we're married!" I snapped. Our voices were rising as we spoke but I didn't care. "Since when did you become the spokesperson for vampire's anyway." I snapped.

"Oh my God Sookie... Maybe he should be with someone who would appreciate him more!"

"What? Someone like you?" I yelled.

"What the fuck! HE LOVES YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE YOU EXPECT FROM HIM!" Alcide chose this moment to step in. He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at Tara.

"Come on now. You two just need a break from it all. Sookie why don't you grab a bag of clothes and I'll take you to get the key from Sam. Tara maybe you should go home and take a breather." Tara glared at me for a moment and then she shook her head.

"Whatever! Shit." She stomped out the house and a moment later I heard her engine start and the obvious sound of tyres crunching on the gravel as Tara tore away from the house.

"Thankyou." I said to Alcide and he nodded.

"Sure. Come on lets get some things together." He gently took my arm and helped me up the stairs to my room. I grabbed a small travel bag and opened my drawers to get my clothes.

"Alcide?" I asked after a few minutes of packing. Alcide was looking at my broken window with his back to me.

"Mmm?"

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing? About moving out and Eric I mean?" Alcide turned to face me and sighed.

"I think... love is a difficult thing. I don't think it discriminates. I think we can't help who we love."

"Do you think I should trust him?"

Alcide stepped up to me and sighed. "I think as far as vampires go... Eric is ok. I've worked for him and done favours for him for a long time Sookie. He's a vampire and vampires are by nature cruel. Eric seems to care about you, in whatever strange capacity it is that he feels.

"I probably shouldn't say this... but I think if you were to fall for a vampire then Eric would be the one that I would suggest. I hate vampires and I wish that he hadn't ruined our evening the other night but I do know he feels strongly for you. He also has never lied to you."

"Why does everyone like him?" I asked and Alcide laughed.

"I wouldn't go that far."


	8. Giving In

CHAPTER EIGHT.

I sat at the table with a book and cup of iced tea in front of me. I hadn't made a move to touch either one. I was lost in my own thoughts. There was a creak on the floor behind me and I knew he was standing behind me. I made no move to turn around. Or even acknowledge him. Alcide had left ten minutes ago at my insistance. I didn't want him in the house. I needed to get some things out in the open and I had to get some things very straight.

"I see you didn't move into Sam Merlotte's rental." He said, not moving any further into the room. I shook my head and rested my hands in my lap.

"No."

"Why not?" He asked. I motioned to the seat next to mine. I heard him sigh and Eric sat down in the seat, folding his arms.

"I need to talk to you." I said and he just nodded. "Ok, look I need to get some things off my chest." I didn't know how to start so I dove right on in to it. Eric didn't say anything nor show any emotion, he simply let me continue. I sucked in a deep breath. "I don't like that you bought my house and I like it even less that you sleep in my bedroom." Eric ran his eyes over me but still remained silent. "Why did you buy me a car?"

"I told you I was going to give you an apology gift." He replied evenly.

"A car? What on Earth did you need to apologise for anyway?" I asked.

"Russell... the basement... using you for Godric...telling you about Bill. I admit everything I did was selfish. I hoped you could find Godric with your abilities, I wanted to tell you about Bill from the minute I found out because I wanted you to be mine." He looked at the table for a moment and then he looked back at me. "I didn't want to use you for Russell... it wasn't even my idea."

"Whose was it?"

"Pam's. I promise I wouldn't have let anything bad happen to you. I thought only Russell would drink from you and then he would walk into the sun. I had no idea he wanted me to drink too. I hated doing it." He closed his eyes. "I wanted the first time I drank from you to be a little more..." He opened his eyes and looked me over "more sensual than that."

"I... what made you think I would let you bite me?" Eric chuckled.

"I knew it would happen. I had no doubt of that." I grabbed my glass and drank deeply from it. I had to steel myself if I was going to continue this conversation to the ends that I needed to.

"Are you sorry for what you did?" I asked and Eric stared at me before he answered.

"Yes."

"I forgive you." I said with a nod. Eric grinned.

"Is it true?" He asked and I cocked my head to the side.

"What?"

"Did you really worry for me? Do you really care about my safety?" He asked softly and I nodded.

"Yes. I care." Eric gently brushed his thumb over my cheek and stared into my eyes for a moment. I saw that muscle in his jaw twitch. "What happened to the werewolf?" I gulped.

"It's dead. I killed it."

"Jesus?"

"He's been glamoured to forget everything. I promise you there isn't a scratch on him."

"Why didn't you simply kill him?" I asked.

"Well, for one thing you asked me not to, the other reason was that he was under the influence of another witch, a more powerful one and she was the one I wanted... I have been looking for her for many years."

"What are we going to do about them all? I admit that I'm scared."

"I can protect you." Eric informed me in barely more than a whisper.

"If I make myself yours?" I asked. Eric clenched his jaw and withdrew his hand as he reclined back on the seat.

"It would make it easier." He confessed.

"I'm gonna need a minute here." I said as I got up and started to limp out the kitchen I heard a snort of laughter and I turned to see Eric covering his mouth with his hand. "What?"

"Are you enjoying the leg?" He mocked and I shrugged.

"It makes me feel human and right now that's exactly how I need to feel." Then I limped out onto the porch. I leant against the porch rail and sucked in the warm summer night air. I took a few steadying breaths. I felt my heart race and looked down to see my hands shaking. I guess I had always known it would come to this and no matter how much I had tried to deny it, tried to ignore it and pretend I didn't want it, I had known.

I walked into the kitchen and Eric was sitting in exactly the same spot as I had left him. I sat across from him and took a deep breath. "Ok, so this is real hard for me." I began and Eric remained unemotional. "I want to make one thing straight... I don't want you to make any kind of move on me sexually... not until I'm ready. I'm still pretty raw from the whole Bill thing and I just need time for... to..." Eric growled and grabbed the back of my head. He crushed his lips to mine and kissed me deeper than he ever had before. I kissed him back.

I wasn't sure how long we kissed for, it could have been minutes or hours or seconds. I was so lost in the kiss that it didn't matter. I was just enjoying the moment. Eric growled and his fangs unsheathed. He stared into my eyes hungrily. "I mean it." I breathed.

"I promise. Nothing until you're ready for it." I pulled his head down and pressed my lips to his. This time the kiss was slow, passionate and sensual. Eric nipped my lip and I brushed my lips lightly against his. I pulled my hair slowly from my neck and tilted my head. Eric stood and took my hand, pulling me to my feet. He lifted me and carried me to my bed. He deposited me on the bed and lay down beside me. I placed my hand on his chest and glared at him.

"I said..."

"I know." He growled as he ran a finger along my collar bone. "I made a promise and I will keep it. You're sleepy and call me a creature of habit but I prefer to be lying down when I feed." Eric then lightly brushed his lips lightly along my neck. I closed my eyes and sighed as I enjoyed the feeling. Eric ran his hand along my side and hip, pulling my hip against his. Eric kissed my neck gently in different places. I felt him move to the vein in my neck.

I gulped as I felt him lightly nip the spot. I sighed... as much as I hated to admit it I liked the feeling. Eric made a rumbling sound in his chest and then he bit my neck. I felt him drink and it was disgusted to admit to the feelings that Eric stirred in me. I heard him make a noise of appreciation. He pulled away and licked the wound in my neck closed. "I believe I can sense some... strong feelings in you."

I kissed him. Pulling him down so that he was lying on top of me. "Sookie..." he growled and I placed a finger over his lips. I kissed him again and he growled. I didn't tell him but I had been testing Eric. I wanted to know without a shadow of a doubt that he was sorry and see if he cared enough about me to respect my wishes and I was pleased to find he did.

I helped Eric shrug out of his shirt and ran my fingers down his back. Eric kissed my shoulder as he slowly pulled down the strap of my dress. He nipped my shoulder and I ran a hand in his hair. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips. He pulled down my dress until it was at my hips. Eric kissed down the clefts in between my breasts and I sucked in air. I felt his hand run up the length of my leg and he brought my skirt up as he moved his hand up my leg.

I was ready to make myself his and I didn't care anymore about who knew it. I loved him. I was stupid and a sucker for punishment but dammit Tara was right. Eric had proven to me on more than one occasion that he loved me. Damn it all to hell I loved him back.

It took me a minute to realise that my dress had gone. Eric eyed me over and grinned. "It's a strange feeling when the fantasy lives up to the reality." I had seen Eric without a shirt before... hell I had seen him naked once when I had accidently stumbled upon him having sex with some waitress in the basement of Fangtasia. Eric lowered his head and kissed my stomach, he wrapped my leg around his hip and I hissed out in pain at my ankle. "What?"

"My ankle." I said and he looked at my leg. He smiled lazily up at me.

"Want me to heal it for you now?"

"Yes." I replied and he lifted his eyebrow. He bit into his wrist and held it out to me. I wrapped my lips over the wound and drank. After a few moments he nodded.

"That's enough Sookie. Unless you want to be a vampire?" I stopped drinking and Eric's wound healed. Eric gently ran his hands down my leg, massaging as he went, leaving a trail of goosebumps in the wake of his touch. He reached the brace that was tightly clinging to my injured ankle and he slowly pulled it off. I looked down to see that the bruising and the swelling were completely gone. It still amazed me after all this time to see that.

Eric kissed my leg and then settled himself over me. He held himself up on his arms, the muscles in his arms bulging. "Say it Sookie."

"Say what?" I gulped and he grinned.

"You know perfectly well what."

"I..." I began and he glared down at me amused.

"You?"

"I want you to make me yours." I said. Eric grinned evilly as he bent down and sank his fangs into the vein in my upper thigh.


	9. Fairies

CHAPTER NINE

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my body. I had muscles aching that I wasn't even aware I had. I padded into my bedroom and dressed in my work clothes. I had meant to take today off work due to my ankle, but thanks to a certain vampire and his blood my ankle was better than ever so I had called Sam and informed him I would be in for my shift. It wasn't as though I needed the money... I had been told in no uncertain terms that should I need money a certain someone had more than plenty to spare.

I hated to admit it but Eric had been right all along. I felt safer today than I had in some time. Even though I would never admit it to myself the thought of a sexy vampire asleep just under my bed, close at hand, thrilled me. I also felt Eric's blood in my veins and I felt almost invincible at this moment in time. (Even though I knew I wasn't.)

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for food. I was dismayed to remember I hadn't stocked the new fridge. There was only a carafe of blood in there. I rolled my eyes and shut the door... 'what a frat boy' i thought to myself. I would have to wait until tomorrow to go shopping. I would have done it today but after last night's activities I had slept the whole day away. I searched for my keys, I always kept them on the key rack that hung just inside the kitchen door, above the old microwave. They weren't there and I frowned. I turned the house upside down but to no avail.

I could only find the keys to the new car that Eric had given me and I put my hands on my hips, glaring up at the floor above me where I knew Eric would be sleeping the day away. "Don't think I can't see what's goin' here." I yelled, not knowing whether or not he could hear me. It made me feel better though. I picked up the keys and headed out to the car. I didn't want to drive it for fear that I might crash or scratch it. Hell I didn't even want to get it dirty driving on the dusty drive both at my place and at Merlotte's.

I really didn't have another choice at this point in time. I was running late as it was and unless I somehow managed to find out that I had special fairy flight abilities then this was the only way I would get to work on time. I climbed into the car and started the engine. It was so quiet compared to my beat-up excuse of a car that I wasn't sure I had started it all. I tried to turn the key in the ignition again and the engine growled at me. I jumped and felt embarrassed... luckily no one was around.

I put the car in reverse and backed slowly out of my driveway, maybe a little too cautious but really, could anyone blame me? I drove to work and easily pulled into my allotted space. I was just stepping out of the car when Lafayette pulled in. He got out and eyed my car over jealously.

"Now see... that shit just ain't motherfucking fair." He said and I looked around confused.

"What?"

"You get the real fancy car and I get the less fancy one."

"Your's is still very nice." I said and I placed a hand on my hip. "Wait a minute are you saying Eric got you that car?" I asked, a hint of humor stealing into my voice. Lafayette checked his gold eyeshadow in his side mirror and then stood to face me.

"Yep. I got this cos I's is his..." I raised my eyebrows in question as Lafayette corrected himself. "I was his dealer."

"Dealer?"

"Look Sook, we gonna be late for work if we sit out here chattin' all night." He danced over to me and laughed. "You're skin is glowing baby doll." He said and I shrugged.

"I was sunbathing." I lied and Lafayette cracked up. He looked briefly at my neck and briefly at my thigh. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline when he saw my leg.

"I wouldn't let Jason see that leg baby doll. He gonna get real fuckin' mad if he sees that." He motioned and I glanced down. I felt the color creep into my cheek and my breath hitched. There, plain as day were two fang marks, healed but red and obvious. I covered my hand with my face.

"Oh, my God." I moaned and Lafayette roared with laughter. "I can't go into work like this. I don't have a change of clothes... oh what am I goin' to do?" I wailed.

"Baby doll, don' worry about it... those motherfuckers in there are gonna be so drunk they ain't even gonna notice it."

"I'm more worried about what Sam and Tara are gonna say."

"Leave Tara to me, as for Sam there are some things he need to see to get things sorted out." Lafayette slung his arm around my smile and grinned. "Honey if having sex with him is the only way to get a car like that then I'm happy with the one I know, I real worried about Jesus." Lafayette informed me and I frowned.

"Why's that?"

"I sent him to Shreveport to get some important supplies an' he came home a day later empty handed. He don't even remember why he went to Shreveport in the first place... Sook he don' even fucking remember bein' there." I bit the inside of my cheek and said nothing... what could I say? "It real strange... oh well come on."

Lafayette led me into Merlotte's. On the way in he told me to hold my head up high, act natural and not to let on that I had two fang marks on my leg. He was certain that if attention wasn't drawn to them then nobody would notice them. I wasn't convinced but I thought it was worth a try.

I hurried out to Sam's office and tied my apron as low down around my hips as I could. I called Lafayette in and asked him if you could see the marks. He laughed. "Nah, girl, but really I'd let everyone see em."

"No, definately not. People may not say anything out loud but they think all kinds of nasty, hateful things and I can hear those as clear as day." Lafayette nodded his understanding and pointed at my neck.

"You can still see those however." He said and I nodded.

"I know, those one's I'm not so worried about. I've had bite marks on my neck before." I walked out to start my shift. It was a friday and it was busy, unusually so. I looked at Arlene who shrugged. Something was going on but nobody seemed to have any idea why or what. It was about halfway through my shift when three people walked in. They were clearly fae and I felt my heart stop for a few beats. My hands were sweaty and I wiped them on my apron. I gulped and took a cautious step toward them.

"Uh, hi." I ventured cautiously. I didn't know what to make of them. After everything I had been through it wasn't hard to see why I would be so tentative. The shortest, and clearly the leader, stepped forward.

"Hello Sookie. I don't know if you remember me, I'm Claude... Claudine's brother? I helped you escape..." he glanced around. "Well... you know where and I don't think I need to say it."

I nodded. "I remember." I said with a hard expression. Claude ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Look, I can understand if you don't trust me. I can't honestly blame you for it." He said and I nodded once. I couldn't give him anything more than that at this point in time. Claude looked around and noticed everyone was staring at the four of us. "Sookie, there are some... developments we need to talk about." He said slowly. The other two looked around the room. "What time do you finish your shift?" He asked.

"Two." I answered automatically.

"We can stay until then." He said with a nod. "Where can we sit?" He asked.

"Follow me." I said and led them to a table. "Do you guys eat?" I asked and Claude chuckled.

"No."

"Alright then." I turned to walk away and I saw Claude's eyes flicker to my neck. There was a flash of emotion that I couldn't recognise but it was brief. He laced his fingers together and folded them on the table.

The rest of my shift seemed to drag after that. I was uneasy with three fairies in the room. No-one seemed to know what they were but it was obvious everyone seemed to be enthralled by them. I knew fairies were creatures of allure and beauty. It would only stand to reason that everyone in Merlotte's would stare at them in such a way.

"Do you know them?" Tara asked me at some point during the night and I nodded, managing the best smiled I could.

"They're family." It was the best I could offer and it was kind of the truth. Tara studied me and sighed, she leant in close and sighed.

"Are they...?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes."

Finally two rolled around and we locked up. I walked into the parking lot and looked around. I didn't see anyone other than Sam going into his trailer that he lived in off to the side of Merlotte's and Lafayette getting into his car. He waved as he drove away and I waved back. Sam noticed me waiting and he wandered over. "Want some company while you wait?" He asked and I shook my head.

"That's real sweet Sam but I don't think they're here so I'm just gonna go home." I got my keys out and smiled.

"Sookie." Sam said and I turned to face him.

"Yes, Sam."

"Be careful." He said and I sighed.

"Thanks, but I know what I'm doin'."

"Remember that you said that about Bill and look where that got you." I was really getting over everyone and they're overreacting.

"Thanks for that." I snapped. Sam immediately looked ashamed of himself.

"Shit Sookie, I'm real sorry..." he began and I held up my hand to stop him.

"I'm real tired Sam and I am over everyone telling me what to do and what not to do and then try to apologise, what I really want is for people to just leave me the hell alone and let me make up my own mind." Sam shook his head and turned and stalked away. I sighed and walked to my car. I stopped short in fright at the three fae that were leaning against the car.

"I didn't think you would be here." I admitted and the female one chuckled. "I'm sorry I didn't get your names."

"Sorry, this is Briannah" Claude motioned to the short female with curly red hair that was as red as sunset and green eyes. "This is Kade." Claude motioned to the other male. He was the polar opposite of Claude with his fair hair and blue eyes, not to mention that he was at least a foot taller than Claude.

"What did y'all want to talk to me about?" I asked Claude looked at my car.

"Can we go to your house? We would prefer to speak where we cannot be overheard."

"Who's gonna hear us all the way out here?" I asked. "Sam's in his trailer and there isn't anyone else around."

"Trust us, we can be overheard." The woman... Briannah... said.

"Ok, lets go to my house." I said. The four of us piled into my new car and I drove back to my house. I unlocked the front door and let the other fairies in. I motioned for them to sit in the living room. They each chose a chair and sat. I sighed and sat next to Claude on the lounge. "What's this all about?" I asked finally and I saw Briannah look at Claude while Kade sniffed the air.

"You keep some interesting friends Sookie Stackhouse." He said. Kade had an accent that I heard once before but was unsure where it was from.

"I'm sorry what do you mean?"

"I smell a vampire, a werewolf, a shapeshifter and something else... something not human..."

"A were panther?" I asked and Kade smiled.

"That could be it."

"I'm sorry but where is your accent from? I'm usually pretty good with accents but I just can't put a finger on your's." Kade was looking around the room and finally he turned his attention back to me.

"Irish." He answered.

"How come y'all have different accents?"

"As I tried to tell you in the relm of the Fae this used to be our home too once." Claude said and I nodded. "Sookie, the reason we're here is because we need to warn you of Mab."

"I know she wants me to go to the fairy relm so we can't have anymore fairy babies with humans." I said and I noticed Briannah nod.

"That's true." Claude agreed. "What you don't know is that she is so mad with you that she doesn't simply want to take you to the Fae relm anymore. She wants to kill you." I gasped.

"Oh my God." I said. "Well I suppose I could always go away for a while." I said.

"Won't work." Briannah said.

"Why not?"

"Because your fairy blood. We can smell it, and sense it. How do you think we found you in the first place?"

"Y'all can smell my blood? Well, what the hell am I supposed to do?" Claude and the others shared uncomfortable looks with each other.

"Well..." Claude said slowly. "If you're blood didn't have much fairy left... if it were, say, mostly another sort... it would be harder for us to find you."

"More another sort? What other sort of blood is there?" I asked. Claude stood and motioned to the others.

"We have to go before someone notices we're gone."

"Wait you can't leave without tellin' me what you mean. You can't be all cryptic." I cried and Claude placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll be back, and trust me when I say in time you'll understand."


	10. Secrets in the basement

CHAPTER TEN

"Sookie, how lovely to see you tonight. It's been a while." Pam said silkily as she stepped in front of me. Pam was wearing a black dress that looked like something she picked up at a halloween store. Come to think about it she probably had. It was a black boobtube that was made of what looked like PVC, it stopped just above her knees and hugged tightly to every curve of her body. There was pink ribbon that criss crossed over the front and finished in a bow. She was wearing black strappy heels that were at least three inches high. Pam had black eye make up on and bright pink lipstick. Her blonde hair was teased but hung loosely around her shoulders.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled slyly when she saw my neck. "Good girl." She quipped and I scratched the back of my head in embarassment. "Glad you got overself and saw reason. No wonder he's been bearable today." Pam placed a hand on her hip and did a quick scan of the club then she turned back to me with a sigh. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" She asked.

"I need to see Eric, is he in?" I asked.

"He's busy in the basement." Pam said silkily and I narrowed my eyes. I stepped past Pam. I had to see Eric and Pam was not going to stop me. I opened the door to the basement and descended the stairs. I heard Pam say "No, Sookie, don't go down there." mockingly.

"Sookie." Eric said. He had his back to me and barely glanced over his shoulder. "Couldn't stop her Pam?"

"I didn't really try." She admitted, leaning on the rail of the staircase. I heard Eric sigh.

"You and I will discuss it later." Slowly Eric stepped to the side and I noticed that he had drawn a circle on the ground in red and standing in the middle was a middle aged woman. It was hard to see who she was in the dark. "Sookie, come." Eric held his hand out to me and I stepped off the bottom step and went to him, taking hold of his hand and stepping close to his side so he could drape his arm around my shoulder. Eric tilted my head back and captured my mouth with his in a long kiss.

Finally he pulled away and turned back to the woman. "Sookie I would like for you to meet marnie, she's the one that sent Jesus to... 'Escort'... you back to her coven." Eric sneered out the word escort.

"What's on the floor?" I asked and Eric smiled down at me.

"Wax."

"Wax? Why?"

"She can't cross it." Eric replied. I frowned.

"Why not?"

"Well Marnie probably could but Antonia can't."

"Who the hell is Antonia?"

"I am Antonia." The woman in the cirlce snarled. I turned to face her and I was startled to see the face of another woman... a younger woman briefly pass under Marnie's skin. I jumped back in fright but Eric pulled me tighter against him.

"Sookie, its alright." He said as he pressed his lips to the top of my head. "She can't hurt you." He raised his eyebrow and smiled evilly at her. "Her powers are disrupted in the circle."

"You're vile and evil, soulless creature." She hissed at Eric.

"And you're stuck in my basement with no powers witch." He snapped back. The woman turned her attention to me and eyed me over.

"Did you glamour her?" She asked Eric.

"That doesn't work on me." I said and she glared at me.

"Consort of the devil." She hissed and I felt like slapping her.

"Consort?" I asked, hurt at the accusation.

Eric let go of me and went to a table. She followed Eric with her eyes, as he picked up a bottle of green liquid I saw a flicker of some emotion, maybe fear, behind her eyes.

"What's that?" I asked.

"She knows what it is." Eric nodded to the witch who now looked positively afraid. "That's all that matters."

"Are you going to hurt her?" I asked and Eric looked to me for a moment before he turned his attention back to the witch.

"Pam, take Sookie home."

"No." I said at the same moment Pam said. "Yes, Eric."

"Sookie, go with Pam."

"No!"

"Sookie..."

"Three fairies came to Merlotte's." I said as Pam took my arm. Pam stilled and Eric spun around.

"What? When?" He set the bottle back down on the table and walked over to me. He looked me over and sighed. "You're not hurt I see."

"No, they didn't come to hurt me. They were the ones that helped me out of the fairy relm."

"What did they want?"

"They wanted to tell me about something."

"Are you a fairy?" I heard the witch ask and Eric snarled at her.

"Don't you speak to her demon!" He demanded and she laughed.

"You're calling me a demon? What's that saying they have now? 'Isn't that the iron calling the kettle black'?"

"Pot." I said and Eric and the witch looked at me.

"What?" Eric asked.

"'Isn't that the POT calling the kettle black.'" I replied.

"Sookie come into the office with me, it seems we need to have a chat. Pam," Eric turned to her, "watch the witch while I talk to Sookie."

"Can I kill her?" Pam asked as she looked at the witch.

"No, I still have some questions for her..."

"I won't tell you a thing." She said. Eric turned slowly to face her.

"Oh, yes... I think you will."

"I've already been killed by one of your kind, you can't kill what is already dead."

"I have no intention of killing you." Eric took my arm and guided me up the stairs. Eric and I left the basement and headed toward the office, hand in hand.

"Everyone's glaring at me." I said, self concious of all the eyes following me. I was used to be stared at for being 'crazy Sookie Stackhouse' but this was entirely new, no one here knew me.

Eric stopped and pulled me into his arms. He crushed his lips to mine and held the back of my head. He kissed me until I needed air and was becoming dizzy. Only then did he pull away. He glared around the room. "SHE IS MINE!" He bellowed and I knew he was doing it for all the vampires in the room... the humans would have understood the kiss well enough, I suspected Eric didn't give a hoot about the humans, he could probably fight them off with a flick of his wrist.

Then he took my hand and led me into his office, shutting the door behind him and guiding me into the chair in front of his desk. He went to his fridge and pulled out a drink and handed it to me. I looked at it and laughed. "Iced tea?"

"I thought you liked Iced tea?" He asked as he sat in his chair. "If you don't want it I can get you something else from the bar?"

"No, this is fine. Really. I just think it's real sweet that you have drinks ready for me." I said and Eric leant back in his seat.

"I'm not sure I've ever been called... sweet." He commented. I took a drink from the bottle and we both remained silent for a time. "So..." he said with a sigh, "fairies hey?"

"Yes." I screwed the top back on the bottle and set it on the desk. "Three of them."

"What did they want?"

"To warn me." I replied quietly. Eric leant forward, his arms folded on his desk.

"Warn you about... what?"

"Mab." I answered.

"What about her? This is the bitch that had you kidnapped, yes?"

"Yes."

"Well... what about her?" He asked.

"She's trying to kill me." I finally lifted my eyes to Eric. I had been looking into my lap the whole time. I couldn't work out what that look meant and I had to admit it kind of worried me.

"Was that all?" He asked and I debated whether I should tell him the rest. I had no idea what Claude meant but he said I would soon. Maybe Eric would know.

"He... Claude, the one who saved me... said that I could be tracked. Apparently fairies can sense my blood due to the little bit of fairy that is in it." I toyed with the hem of my skirt and bit my lip. "I don't understand it but he said that if I were to change my blood then I would be harder to track."

Eric said nothing. He leant back in his chair and contemplated me, expressionless. I hated it when he did that. I couldn't even begin to suspect what he might be feeling underneath the surface, what emotions (if any) were running through him? We were both silent and I felt uncomfortable. Should I say something?

"I don't get what he meant. Maybe he's just crazy." I offered. I heard the door open and Eric looked up, anger crossing his face. He stood and glared.

"Bill." He said and I felt my blood go cold. I spun around in my seat and saw him standing, outlined in Eric's doorway. He walked in and smiled at me.

"Sookie." He said in his rough voice. "I heard fairies came to Merlotte's. Are you alright?" He asked, reaching his hand out to caress my cheek when he neared me. I shied out of his reach at the same moment Eric grabbed Bill's wrist. "Need I remind you who is King?" Bill asked.

"Need I point out who she belongs to?" Eric snapped back. Bill looked at me and he grew angry when he noticed the puncture marks on my neck.

"You gave youself to him?" He snapped and I folded my arms.

"That's none of your business." I retorted. "I'm not with you anymore so I don't need to answer to you."

Bill yanked his hand free of Eric and glared at him. "Is it true? Did fairies come to Merlotte's?" He asked, looking back at me.

"I don't see how this is ANY of your concern anymore." I said and Bill sighed.

"Sookie, I still care about you."

"I can't trust you."

"AND YOU CAN TRUST ERIC?" He yelled.

"I sure as hell can't trust you." I snapped back.

"Sookie..."

"Yes, alright! Fairies came to Merlotte's. But as you can see none of them hurt me." Bill sat in Eric's chair and I saw the muscle in Eric's jaw tick. He was not happy but he knew better than to say anything. I contemplated for a moment how satisfying it would feel to drive a stake through Bill's chest.

"What did they want?" Bill asked. I didn't owe Bill anything, he wasn't my protector, he wasn't my boyfriend and he wasn't my vampire. I owed him nothing so I didn't answer. Bill sighed and looked at Eric. "Sheriff, make your human answer me." He demanded and I narrowed my eyes at Bill.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Sheriff..." He warned. Eric looked down at me and then at Bill. It was clear he was torn. He turned his back on Bill and I.

"Sookie, you need to answer Bill." He said through gritted teeth. I knew Eric had to answer to Bill but it made me angry as hell all the same. I took my time but I told Bill everything I had told Eric. Bill looked interested as I told him about how Mab was able to track me.

"I'll do it." Bill said to Eric when I had finished recounting my story. Eric snarled so ferociously as he spun around I swear he sounded just like a wolf.

"Watch yourself, your Majesty." He spat. "She is my human."

"Calm yourself Sheriff." Bill warned.

"I don't care if you're the king." Eric said. "If you so much as touch Sookie again I will stake you."

"Sheriff..." Bill began but Eric took my hand and pulled me flush against him.

"I don't have time for this." Eric snarled. "Good evening, Majesty." He sneered the last word.

Eric led me out of Fangtasia and to my car. "We need to get you home." Eric said as I unlocked my door. He looked back at the door of the club and swore in some old forgotten tongue. "I'll be back in a minute." He said and he was gone in a blur of speed. I got into the car and turned it on, then Eric was sitting in the passenger seat. I gasped in fright.

"Oh my God you scared the hell outta me." I said.

"I apologise." Eric said as I pulled the car out of the parking lot and turned onto the highway. The drive home was long and quiet. A couple of times I had tried to strike up a conversation but he was so lost in his own thoughts that I gave up and simply let him think.

Finally I pulled up the drive to my house. I was tired and the day had been far too long. I could see a pink tinge on the horizon and I knew dawn was fast approaching. I looked at Eric smiled. "You need to go to ground now don't you?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I will be here the whole time." He said and I nodded. "I'll be in my cubby if you need me." He said as we walked up the steps of the porch. I unlocked the door and we entered the house. "I would feel better if you came and slept with me." He said and I shook my head.

"No, I think I'll just have a nice hot bath and then have breakfast... I have work soon." Eric took hold of my shoulders.

"Sookie, I can't risk you being hurt. I want you to promise me that you won't leave the house today."

"I have to work."

"Call in sick."

"I need the money." I whined.

"No you do not." Eric countered. I sighed. I was giving in to him again.

"Alright."

"Good. You know I'm doing this for your own protection." He said and I nodded. I was too tired to fight with him. Eric smiled and kissed me. "I need to go." He said and then I was standing alone in the foyer.


	11. Fangtasia

_(A/N: Ok guys thankyou for sticking by me through it all. Here's the scene you've all been hanging for... I wanted to take a moment to say that I do not write sex scenes and I had hoped only to hint to it but as you've been terriffically supportive and followed me to this end I have decided to do my best effort for you. I hope I can do it the justice you all deserve. Love Rhi.)_

CHAPTER ELEVEN

It was hard to spend the day at home alone, I made it until ten before I was starting to go mad. I started to clean the house, deciding I had to keep myself busy until Eric woke up. I started with the living room. I dusted, swept, vacummed and rearranged. When I was done with that I moved onto the kitchen. I was just about to mop the floor when I heard a knock at the door. I put down the mop and went to the door. I opened it and said nothing, but I turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"Why ya cleanin'?" Jason asked and I picked the mop back up.

"I can't leave the house so I may as well do something if I'm gonna be cooped up here all day."

"I see you let him bite you." Jason commented and I didn't respond. I nodded to the fridge.

"There's some beers if you want 'em." I said and went back to mopping. Jason grabbed a beer and sat at the table. "You ok?" He asked and I sighed.

"Aside from the fact that Eric has a witch locked in his basement, I had three fairies warn me the fairy queen wants to kill me, yeah I'm peachy."

"Motherfucker." Jason hissed.

"I tell you I'm over it." I said. "Maybe I shoulda stayed in the fairy relm."

"You don't mean that." Jason said and I shrugged.

"I dunno... maybe." I went back to mopping and Jason stayed with me all day. After I cleaned the kitchen Jason and I sat under the old oak tree in the back yard, on a blanket with a picnic. "Jason, do you wonder what life would be like if I had never met Bill?"

Jason took a long drag of his beer. He nodded as he picked off the sticker. "Every damn day." He admitted. "Most days I try not to think 'bout it."

"It's my fault Gran's dead."

"Nah, it's Rene's." Jason said. He lay down and pulled me down to cuddle him. We stared up at the sky and watched the clouds as they lazily rolled by. "Member how we used to lie out here and make shapes out of the clouds?" He asked and I chuckled.

"Yeah, life was so much simpler back then." I agreed. Jason agreed.

"Yeah. I miss this y'know? Hangin' out and lazin' around."

"That one looks like a bunny." I pointed out. Jason chukled.

"An' that one looks like a tiger." He added. I laughed and soon we were both rolling on the grass, roaring with laughter like we used to as children, making bizzarre shapes out of the fluffy whisps in the sky. Sooner than I had thought the sky was beginning to darken. Jason sat up and started to pack up the picnic basket. "I had fun today." Jason said as I helped him pack up.

"Me too. We need to do this more often."

"Yeah, let's do it every weekend." He said. I nodded.

"I'd like that." We packed up and took the things inside. I was washing the last of the dishes when I heard the creak of the floorboards, not a moment later his strong arms were around my waist. He pulled my hair away from my neck and he kissed me. Eric picked me up and carried me to the bedroom where he dumped me on it.

Eric layed, stretched out on top of me, he bent down and brushed his lips along my jaw, in a few places he nipped me and I closed my eyes sighing at the feelings stirring inside me. Eric ran his hand along my thigh as he continued to kiss down my neck. I heard the sound of Eric's fangs dropping and I turned my head, expecting him to bite me.

Eric simply kissed my neck but he didn't bite, it must've taken a strong sense of will not to bite me. "Do it, I want you to." I breathed and I felt Eric's lips pull back into a grin.

"In time, Sookie." He said into my neck. Eric pulled away and pulled my top up over my head. Then he grabbed my wrists and pinned my arms at my sides as he teasingly brushed his lips over mine. I tried to lean up and capture his lips but he pulled back with a devilish grin. I pouted which earned me a raised eyebrow. "Careful Sookie." He chuckled "wouldn't want to appear needy."

I knew he was teasing me now and I wasn't sure whether to like or hate it. "Kiss me." I demanded. I should've known Eric could be evil about it. He bent down and pressed the lightest, most fleeting of kisses on my lips. I tried to free my hands but it was useless... Eric was a hundred times stronger than I and it was clear he was taking the reigns on this one.

I guess he decided he wanted a hand free cos he pinned my hands above my head in one of his hands. He smiled at me as he lightly ran a hand along my tummy, reaching down to undo the button on my shorts. He slowly dragged the zip down and I bit my lip as he hooked his hand on the waistband and dragged my shorts down off my hips.

"It's a little one sided here." I breathed. I don't know if Eric had decided to ignore me or if it was simply that he didn't hear me, either way he didn't respond. He chucked my shorts over his shoulder. He kissed my tummy and slowly kissed up my body. Eric unclipped my bra and pulled one strap down off my shoulder, lightly caressing me with his fingertips and kissing in the wake of his touch.

I had goosebumps raise on my flesh and I closed my eyes, sucking in my breath. Eric dragged the strap down low enough on my arm that one of my breasts spilled free of the small, white, lace. He growled an appreciative sound in the back of his throat and he bent down to kiss my breast. He lightly dragged his tongue over my nipple, which hardened in response.

I arched my back as he gently bit down on the hardened flesh. I wanted badly to free my hands but it was also the most erotic experience of my life, being subdued by this strong and powerful man with nowhere to go and no power to stop him from anything he wished. After a minute Eric pulled away and held my hands in his other hand so he could pay the same attention to my other breast.

I wasn't too sure how much more of this I could take. I was surely losing circulation to my hands, but honestly who cared? Only when Eric pulled away did he release my hands. He tugged the lace bra away from my body and tossed it away. Eric kissed down my stomach, down past my belly button where he flicked his tongue over it and I hissed at the pleasure.

It was my turn now. I reached down and grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and dragged it up over his head. Eric kissed me and I dragged my fingers down his back, feeling every line and contour of the muscles in his back. I ran my finger under the waitsband of his pants and moved to the front to undo them. I then pushed the pants down over his hips. Eric helped me remove them, all the while never did we stop kissing.

Reaching down Eric deftly removed the last item of clothing left on me. My nickers disappeared somewhere on the other side of the room after Eric essentially tore them off. I remember hearing the sound of fabric tearing and mumbling something uncoherent but along the lines of him having to buy me another pair. Eric left the bed only long enough to remove his boxer shorts and then he was lying atop me once more.

He kissed me before he rolled me onto my side. Eric kissed my shoulder and neck as he wrapped an arm around my waist and settled flush against my back, curving his body to mine. I closed my eyes, my heart racing. Eric threw his leg over mine, pinning them together. He gently pulled my blonde hair back, exposing my neck to him. With a primal sound, unlike anything I had heard come from him to date, Eric sank his fangs into my neck at the same moment he thrust into me.

It was unexpected and I gasped out in both suprise, shock and pleasure. Eric drank deeply for a time, thrusting in and out of me slowly as he drank. Then he licked to wound closed and took hold of my hips, quickening the pace. I moved my hips against his, rocking against him. I felt the coil in my hips start to tighten and I groaned. Eric bent down and bit my ear.

He pulled almost all the way out of me before he thrust into my, hard. I arched my back against him, I heard my breaths come more shallow and faster. Then the coil snapped and I cried out my pleasure, not a moment before Eric growled out his. He snarled some words in Sweedish (words that I was certain would have made me blush in English) and he thrust into me one last time and stilled. Eric rolled onto his back and pulled me against him.

I curled up to him, covered in sweat, breathing rapidly. I enjoyed simply being held as Eric lazily drew circles and assorted patterns on my back as my breathing slowed and my heart rate returned to normal. Eric had one arm under his head and the other around me as he too calmed down. I looked up at him and he looked down at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked and I grinned.

"I didn't know it could be like this." I admitted and Eric smiled.

"It's not always." He said. I rested my chin on his chest as I gazed up into those blue eyes of his.

"I don't know why I waited so long to give myself to you."

"Sookie, I don't either." Eric admitted and I immediately regretted everything.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. "I guess I just thought after Bill..." Eric kissed me. After a moment he pulled away and glared down at me.

"Bill is still a child." Eric said. "His maker was a cunning and calculating bitch with no emotions and she made him in exactly her image. As much as he tries to deny it and pretend he's not."

"Godric was a good man. I liked him and I wish I had gotten to know him better." I saw the sadness flick fleeting behind his eyes.

"Yes, he was a good man. I miss him." I gently touched his cheek and he smiled at me. "I wish you had gotten to know him better. He already liked you."

"It was only cos I helped the vampire's." I said and Eric chuckled.

"It is because you're a kind person with a good heart and soul." Eric said and I kissed him.

"So are you, even if you pretend not to be." Eric snorted. "I mean it. Tara's right about you. Even if I did think you had glamoured her at the start."

"What made you think I glamoured her?"

"Because of the way she talked about you. She HATES vampires, especially after Franklin."

"Franklin was a fucking psycho." Eric snapped.

"You think?" I replied. "He was a rapist, a kidnapper and he wanted to turn Tara." I said. Eric looked at the roof and said nothing. I could tell he was hiding something from me. "What do you know that you're not saying?"

"She's the first he's wanted to turn, the others were... not so lucky." He said slowly and I felt a chill down my spine. I had to ask the question but I should not have, I knew I wouldn't like the answer.

"What did he do to the others?"

"He killed them... drained them sometimes, or ripped them apart, of fed them to werewolves for fun."

"Oh my God!" I breathed. Eric looked down at me and cupped my chin.

"Franklin was psychotic and he deserved everything Jason gave him. If I could've gotten away with it I would have staked him for what he did to Tara." Eric said.

"Why do you care so much about Tara?" I asked and Eric chuckled.

"You care about Tara." He said. Eric looked at my little alarm clock and sighed. "Come Sookie, lets share a 'nice, relaxing' bath before we have to go to Fangtasia." He said, getting out of bed and holding his hand out to me.

"Maybe I don't want relaxing." I teased as I took his hand. Eric made a strange noise as he scooped me up and carried me to the bathroom.

"Hmm... the fairy Sookie is saucy... I like it, you should let her speak more often." He said as he deposited me in the bath and ran the water. "She's a lot more fiery than the Bon Temps waitress..."

* * *

><p>I held Eric's hand as we wandered into Fangtasia. Eric led me to a seat near the bar and motioned Pam and another vampire over. They walked over to us and stood slightly behind Eric. He nodded to the chinese looking vampire. "Chow, keep an eye on Sookie." Eric instructed and Chow nodded. Pam was smirking and I self-conciously ran a hand over my neck. I was sure the two new puncture marks were red raw and highly visible.<p>

"Chow keep an eye on her but make sure you stay far enough away that you can see her but she doesn't feel smothered." Chow nodded once more and Eric smiled at me.

"Thankyou." I whispered and he nodded. Eric bent down and gave me a quick kiss before he turned to Pam.

"Pam, follow me." He ordered. As he was walking away he looked back over his shoulder and said "Make sure you have whatever you like. On the house of coarse." And he walked off. I sighed as I watched him open the door to the basement and he and Pam went downstairs, locking the door behind them I was sure. I noticed that Chow had melted back into the shadows of the club. I knew that even though I couldn't see him he would still be able to see me.

I noticed everyone was staring at me and I looked down to see if something was wrong with my clothes. Nothing was so I deduced that it had something to do with the fact that I had been escorted into the club by its devilishly hot, undead owner. I let my guard down and heard snippets of thoughts. I quickly shut them out as 'Fangbanger' and 'bitch' and 'fucking slut' were among the nicest of the thoughts.

I climbed down off the stool and walked over to the bar. The man that stood behind the bar was human, trying to pose as a vampire, rather unsuccessfully at that. He turned to me and gave me the once over and frowned at my white lace top and denim skirt set. I didn't want to get too dressed up and I certainly was not going to dress in clothes that were fit for halloween... not when Eric was in only a black shirt and black jeans.

"What will it be?" The bartender asked.

"A gin and tonic please." I yelled over the din of the music. After the drinking night with Tara and Jason I didn't want to venture into anything too strong and I knew my limits when it came to that drink so I decided I was safe. The man handed me the drink and told me the price. I knew Eric had said whatever I wanted was on the house but for some reason it just didn't feel right just taking the drink. I was fishing out my wallet when I felt someone standing behind me.

"Everything Miss Stackhouse wants is on the house." Eric said and the bartender nodded, walking away. I turned to look at Eric. "I thought I told you everything was on the house!" He demanded.

"I just don' feel right me taking drinks and not paying for it." I said. Eric simply stared at me for a moment and he stood close so he had to look down at me.

"I don't care. You're mine and I will take care of you." He whispered in my ear "what's mine is yours. I want to share everything with you." He kissed my cheek as he pulled away. Pam walked up to us and she placed her hand on her hip.

"It's done." She said.

"Good." Eric replied. "Sookie I have to do some paperwork, Pam and Chow will be around if you need them." With those words said Eric turned and walked out the back.

I spent the next hour nursing my gin and tonic. I had to go to the bathroom and made my way to the back where the bathroom's were. After relieving myself I flushed the button. I was about to open the door when I heard heels click on the tile floor and Pam's voice. "Jessica... Bill's little protege'." She said silkily. I put my ear against the stall door and listened silently as they talked. "It's been a while since we saw you here!"

"I'm livin' with Hoyt now." I heard Jessica say.

"The tree has a name?" Pam asked. "The bathrooms are strictly for humans, need I remind you why?"

"I just... needed to freshen up." Jessica answered.

"I saw you eye fucking that man on the dancefloor."

"I'm with Hoyt."

"You're a young vampire, you're a hunter and you're living with a human. Why are you denying your nature?" Pam asked. "Vampire's are not meant to be monogamous." I felt my heart do a flip flop in my chest.

"Look, when I go home tonight I'm going with the man I love. I feel sorry for you that you don't have that." I heard Jessica say. It heard Pam chuckle and then her heeled shoes walk out of the room. I opened the door to the cubicle and washed my hands. I was walking out the bathroom when I heard someone's mind.

_Oh my God I can smell her. I'd know that scent anywhere now. It was all over her house and clothes. Oh my God I can't wait to rip her Fucking throat wide open..._

I gulped and felt my heart start to race. I looked around trying to pin point who the werewolf was. I saw Chow nearby and I made a snap decision. I ran to him and grabbed his arm. He looked at me with a calm expression. "There's a werewolf in the club and it's been sent here to kill me." I whispered.

Chow quickly glanced around and then he took my arm. "Come." He said as he led me out the back to where Eric's office was. Chow rapped once on the door and entered. Eric was settling the phone back on its cradle as he looked up at us.

"Yes, Chow."

"Miss Stackhouse says there's a werewolf here to kill her." Eric stood and came around the front of his desk. He shrugged on his leather coat and took my arm.

"We need to get out of here. Chow you and Pam evacuate everyone out of the bar."

The two of us were heading to the front of the bar when the door burst open and a pack of snarling wolves came in. "Come on." Eric said as he started to tug me out the back exit.

"ERIC!" Boomed Bill's voice and I felt my blood run cold. How was it that the voice used to give me a sense of calm and a sense of peace now sent chills down my spine? I glanced at Eric and his jaw was set. I could see the twitch of the muscle in his jaw as he tugged me along. We got to the back hallway and there were three snarling wolves blocking the exit. Eric let his fangs drop and he snarled, pulling me behind him.

"Come on now Eric. As your king I command you to bring me Sookie." Eric looked down at me and retracted his fangs. He gave me an apologetic look.

"No." I whispered. Eric bent down and kissed my cheek.

"Trust me." He breathed into my ear. He pulled away and nodded. I gulped but nodded back. We walked hand in hand out to the main area of Fangtasia. Bill was sitting in Eric's chair, the large one that looked almost like a throne that was situated in the center of the stage. Eric glared at Bill. "What do we owe the pleasure?" He said sarcastically.

"I see why you like this chair, Eric." Bill said as he ran a hand along the arm. He raised his eyes to us and he motioned for Eric to go to him. Eric didn't move. Bill narrowed his eyes. "Must I remind you who the king is here, Eric?"

"Well we are the exact double of Russell aren't we?" Eric quipped. "Were pets now? What's next? Gay fuck buddies?"

I could see Bill was trying to keep his composure and I hid behind Eric as best as I could without letting go of his hand. Eric pulled me in front of him and slid his arms around my waist, holding me tightly and protectively. Eric bent down and kissed my cheek. "When you get to Bill use the light." He said as he bit my ear. He pushed me toward Bill who stretched out his hand to me.

I took it reluctantly and let him pull me close to his side. Once there I slowly reached my hand toward his cheek as if to caress him. I used all the force I could muster and I blew him backwards with my light. It all happened so fast then. Eric was fighting werewolves and Pam came racing out from the back, tossing werewolves left and right. I was grabbed from behind and I shrieked. I turned to use my light on my attacker only to find I was looking at Eric.

"Sookie, get in your car and go straight to Jason's." He snapped, shoving me toward the door of the club.

"What about you?" I cried and he spun around to toss a werewolf at the bar. The bottles and glass shelves smashed as the werewolf hit them, he fell to the floor behind the bar amidst a shower of glass shards.

"I'll meet you there." He grunted as he grabbed my arm and placed himself between myself and a werewolf. He threw the werewolf at the wall where it whimpered and turned back into a man who immediately cradled his arm to his chest. "Go, now!" He snapped, once more shoving me toward the door.

I turned and ran out the club. I got in my car, started the engine and screamed out of the parking lot... and away from the fight. Halfway to Bon Temps I had to pull over. I was crying so much I could barely see the road... not the best driving condition. I grabbed the steering wheel and sobbed, resting my forehead against the wheel. I gulped in air and tried to stop the sobs. I had been through so much and was afraid of losing another man I loved.

Bill was different, he was not the man I thought him to be. Eric had turned out to be the opposite to how I expected and I had fallen in love with him in spite of it all. I heard my phone start to sing 30 seconds to mars' "This is war." I laughed at the irony of it. I liked that song and now it seemed to sum up exactly what my life had become. A war.

I picked it up, looked at the caller and hurriedly answered it. "Eric?"

"Sookie." His silky voice filtered throught the phone and I started to sob all over again. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" He demanded.

"I was so worried. Are... are you... ok?" I sobbed.

"I'm fine! I'm at Jason's where the hell are you?"

"I... I dunno... I... pulled over... I was crying... couldn't see..." I hiccuped and heard Eric sigh.

"Don't move, I'll find you." Then he disconnected. I put my phone down and closed my eyes, resting my head back against the headrest of my car. I took some deep, steadying breaths. Eric was fine. I heard the howl of a wolf and I froze. I slowly opened my eyes and scanned the road in front of me and either side of me, then I looked in the review mirror to look at the road behind me. I didn't see anything and I wondered if I might have imagined it.

The door to my car opened and I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Sookie, it's only me." Eric said and I flung myself into his arms.

"I thought I heard a werewolf."

"It was only Alcide."


	12. The truth revealed

CHAPTER TWELVE

"You know why Bill was at Fangtasia don't you?" Eric asked and I pulled the blanket tighter around me as Jason handed me a glass of hot chocolate. I smiled at the sight of the marshmallows slowly melting on the top of the drink. I looked back at Eric.

"Because he's a deluded psychopath?" I ventured and Tara chuckled. Jason twisted the top off a beer and handed it to Tara before getting his own. Eric looked at me and placed a hand on my leg.

"That's probably a part of it, yes. The real reason is to do with what Claude told you."

"I don't even understand that. How can a person change their blood into something else?"

"I think... what Claude meant was that if you were to say... drain your blood and replace it with another's..."

"Is that possible?" Jason asked in awe and I turned to glare at him over my shoulder.

"No, Jason it's not." I said.

"Actually, Sookie, It is." Eric said.

"Oh, hell no." Tara snapped. Eric looked at her steadily.

"This is not up to you Tara." He replied.

"Wait, what are y'all talkin' about?" I asked.

Eric looked back at me and said "Sookie, if someone... say a vampire, were to drain your blood and then replace it with his, then your blood would be new. It would be mainly... well... vampire."

He paused and let me digest this. "You mean... make me a vampire?" Eric nodded. "God fucking dammit." I breathed. "That's why Bill was there? He wanted to make me a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because whoever turns you will be your maker and you would be compelled to follow their every command until the time your maker decided to release you. You've seen Pam at my orders, Jessica at Bill's. If your maker ordered you to do something you would have to follow that order."

"What, like get them true blood or kill someone?" I asked. Eric sighed and took my hand in his.

"Well... if that's what was demanded of you then yes. However, I am not so sure Bill would demand that." Eric roamed his gaze over my body. "I suspect the commands would be more sexual."

"Ew, wouldn't that be like having sex with your child?" I asked and Eric chuckled.

"No, it's nothing like that at all. Most vampire's turn lovers or turn people to be lovers... it's what Lorena did to Bill. A lot of the time maker and protege' become lovers, it's a common thing."

"Pam told Jessica vampire's aren't monogamous. Is it true?" I asked and Eric remained emotionless.

"Pam was half right. When vampire's turn they tend to try all kinds of new things, feeding, sex... nothing is forbidden. However if one's maker was well educated in these things I think they would find they would have no trouble being with the one person. The older the vampire gets the less likely they are to have random sex with unknown people... especially when they find someone they love."

"Are you sayin' you want to turn me?" I asked with a gulp.

"NO! No fucking way." Both Tara and Jason spat unanimously.

"You have three options Sookie, I turn you, Bill turns you, or we let the fairy come for you. With the changed blood it could take decades or even centuries to find you. You would smell more vampire than fairy."

"I need some air." I said and I stood on shaky legs. I walked out of Jason's house and stood in the dark, staring up at the stars. I weighed up my options. I had to keep Mab from getting to me, at least until I knew how better to defend myself. In order to buy the time I needed I had to make sure Mab couldn't track me. The only way to do that was to change my blood and the only way to change my blood was to make me a vampire. The idea scared the hell out of me but it needed to be done. Having made that decision it was easy to make the next one.

I would never let Bill be the one to turn me. I would not give him the satisfaction of having him as my maker. I went back into the house. "What do I need to do?"

"Pardon me?" Tara snapped and Jason grabbed hold of my arms.

"No, Sook. I ain't gonna let ya do this."

"This is my life Jason. It's the only way I can think of to make sure I'm not killed by a crazy fairy."

"We lost ev'rythin' Sook, we are all we have left an' you're gonna take that away from me?"

"It's not like I'm dyin' and never gonna see you again." I said. "I'll still be the same. Just, less tanned." Jason was not amused. Eric stood and came over to me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and gazed down into my eyes.

"There is a lot that needs to be done before you become a vampire. I need to make arrangements, you'll need to tell Sam you quit... and before you open your mouth I will need to take you away from here..." I shut my mouth. "I will change you tomorrow night, after Fangtasia closes. I will be at your place at around three in the morning." Eric kissed the top of my head.

"Tomorrow? We're going to do this tomorrow?" I asked and Eric nodded.

"The sooner we do this the safer you will be." Eric turned to Jason. "I need a word." He motioned to the front door and Jason glared at him.

"I ain't got nothin' to say to you." Eric growled at Jason.

"That may be the case but I have some things I need to say to you." The two boys went out the front and I sat on the armchair with a sigh. Tara had been silent the whole time (aside from the 'no fucking way' thing) and I smiled at her. Tara took a long sip of the beer and turned her back on me.

"Tara, I..." she held up her hand to cut me off.

"Not now Sook. Just... no." I shut my mouth and the room was plunged into an awkward silence. It took a few minutes but eventually the front door opened and Jason came in followed by Eric.

"Sookie, I need to go. I have some things to sort out at Fangtasia and it'll be morning soon so I have to go to ground. Before I go there is something I need to tell you... something I should have said a long time ago... something that maybe you needed to hear." Eric bent down and whispered in my ear. "I love you." Then he kissed me. I kissed him back and wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

He pulled away and smiled at me. "Tomorrow will be the last day you have in the sun, enjoy it." He smelt my neck and I closed my eyes. "Soak up some sun while you can." Then he was gone, faster than I could blink. I heard a sniff and turned to see Tara crying. I sighed and went over to her.

"Tara, come on, it's not like you'll never see me again."

"You were gone for a whole year with no word, we were worried sick you'd died. No message, no note, not even a text. Now you been back, what... two weeks? And you're gonna disappear again?"

"It isn't like that."

"Yes it is like that." I clamped my mouth shut. I had nothing left to say to that. I had made up my mind. It wasn't as though I relished the thought of being a vampire but it seemed to be the only way to solve my problems. I would be able to hide from Mab and the Fae. I would not have to worry about Bill trying to hurt me or worse... turn me. I would be able to fight back on the werewolves who wanted to kill me... you couldn't rip out the neck of a vampire and watch them bleed to death, my wound would heal. I would be able to fight off witches... it all seemed to add up. Besides wasn't this what Claude himself had suggested?

"I'm goin' to bed." Jason mumbled and he started down the hallway.

"'Night, Jason." I called. His bedroom door slamming was his only response. Tara threw her empty beer bottle in the recycling and grabbed her keys.

"You're a fucking idiot." She hissed as she opened Jason's front door. She stared at me a moment and then she walked out the house, slamming the door. I was alone in Jason's living room. For the first time in two years I was too numb to cry.


	13. Ending

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

I woke the next morning to the pattering sound of rain on the roof. I didn't feel quite like getting out of bed so I curled up and pulled the covers over my head. It was ironic that on the final day of my human life it would be wet and miserable. I had planned the whole day out to the last minute. Funny how God laughs at you when you make your own plans for your life. It was almost as if He was telling me that no matter what I tried to organise He was in charge of my life.

I recalled the morning on the roof of the building in Dallas, standing with Godric as he resigned himself to the true death. It was something he had been planning for some time... walking into the sun. He had been alive so long that he believed it was time and he was ready. I remembered Godric asking me if I thought God would punish him. I had firmly believed God was forgiving and merciful and I still believed it today.

I got out of bed and drew the curtains back. I watched the rain slide down the glass in rivulets and pool on the sill. Looking beyond the window pane, I raised my eyes to the sky and saw that the grey went on as far as the eye could see. It was as though a blanket of grey had engulfed the landscape. This rain was here to settle in. I drew my hand away from the curtain and it fell back into place, hiding the misty day beyond.

I walked over to my overnight bag that Tara had gotten from my house last night when I was on the way back from Shreveport. I unzipped the bag and pulled out the yellow sundress... I would have laughed at the irony of it on another day, but today seemed to be becoming more and more of a ridiculous joke and I wasn't in the mood for it. I got dressed and walked out to the living room. The house was quiet and I sighed, resting my hands on the breakfast bench. I guess he was still mad. There wasn't even a note.

I went to the fridge and shook my head... the only semblence of food he had was a box of leftover pizza and God only knew how old it was. I wasn't even game enough to trust it. I opened the cupboard and found some crackers. I resigned myself to the fact that I would have to get something on my way home. I heard my phone beep and retrieved it from my handbag. There was two new texts, one was from Tara, saying she wanted to spend the day with me until Eric came for me, the second was from Eric and it was a list of things I would need to do before three.

I text back Tara and told her to meet me at my place in an hour and then I put the phone back in my bag. Just at that moment Jason opened the door with some grocery bags. "Hey, you're up?" He said and I nodded.

"I only got up about ten minutes ago." He nodded as he set the bags on the bench. "I thought you may have still been mad at me." I confessed.

"Nah, I was never mad Sook. I jus' worry y'know? I guess I don' wanna lose you... you're my baby sister an' it's always been my job to protect you, but I never did a good job of it."

"Yes you did." I disagreed.

"Nope, cos if I did you wouldn't be about to go off makin' yourself a vampire."

"Jason, I'm doing this because I need to. I have to hide from Mab... this is the only way anyone knows how to do that." I had to change the subject. This was not how I wanted today to go, getting all sad and forlorn with my brother. "What's in the bags?" I asked and Jason scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, uh... I ah... got you these." He pulled out a four pack of true bloods. I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing. It was really sweet. "The guy said O+ is the most popular, as you're not a vampire yet you wouldn't know what your favourite is." He trailed off and I hugged him.

"It's a lovely thought... thanks." I looked at my watch and sighed. "I have to go home. I have so much to do and Tara will be there soon."

"Sook?"

"Yes."

"Can I spend the day with you too?" Jason asked and I felt my heart break a little for him.

"Of coarse." I replied and Jason smiled. We got into my car and drove to my house. I packed all my clothes and set them in the entrance as Eric had instructed. I had just lugged the last suitcase down the stairs when Tara walked in. She had the biggest tub of ice cream I had ever laid my eyes on. I looked at her wide eyed and she laughed.

"You need to enjoy as much as you can today Sook. You aren't going to be able to eat this after tonight." She joked.

"I'll get some blankets. You get the spoons and Jason, you find some movie on HBO." I raced upstairs and grabbed Gran's old patchwork quilt. I closed my eyes as I buried my face in it. It still smelt like her after all this time and it made me miss her sorely. I carried it downstairs and the three of us all sat together on the couch, watching a movie about apes and gorillas who could talk and ruled the earth in some strange post apocalyptic world.

When it finished I noticed Jason was asleep on my shoulder, just about to drool on me. I shoved him hard and he woke up with a snort. "Ok, now for the part I've been dreading. I have to go to Merlotte's." I stood and stretched out the kinks in my back.

"You could just call him." Tara offered.

"I wish I could. I don't think quittin' work is something you should do over the phone, besides I'm leavin' and I don't know when I'll be back and I have to give Sam back his uniform." I went into the laundry and picked out my uniform from the clean and folded pile of laundry. I put it into a bag and collected my things. Tara and Jason tagged along and I had to admit that I felt better about having them with me. I was certain I would have backed out if I were alone.

I walked into Merlotte's with shaky hands. Sam took one look at me and he got that look of his which said he was concerned and unhappy. I smiled as brightly as I could and nodded toward his office. "Could we talk?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sure." He said as he followed me out the back. He shut the door and I turned to face him, biting my lip.

"Sam, I hate to do this..."

"How much time do you need off now?" He asked impatiently.

"I'm quitting." I answered. Sam turned to face me with his hands on his hips, glaring at me.

"What?"

"I said I'm quitting."

"Why?"

"Sam, I can't get into it right now. Something has... come up and I'm gonna need to be away, I don't know for how long or where I'm goin' so I have to quit." I handed him the uniform. He looked at it and then at me. He tossed the bag on his desk and took a step toward me.

"Sookie."

"I have to go Sam. You've been a good friend and I will miss you." I bent up and kissed him on the cheek then I left the office. As I walked past the kitchen I grabbed Lafayette and hugged him in a back breaking hug.

"Hey girl."

"Hey, I've gotta go away for a while. Tara can fill you in." Then I kissed his cheek. I saw Arlene last and I hugged her. "You've been a good friend Arlene and I will miss you."

"Wait, what? Are you goin' somewhere?" She asked and I smiled.

"Yeah, I have to go away."

"You're gonna write to us ain't ya?" She asked and I smiled sadly.

"I dunno, if I can."

"Sookie we gotta go." Jason said. I hugged Arlene again and followed Jason and Tara out of the bar. I watched Merlotte's disappear in my review mirror and I felt a solitary tear roll down my cheek. I had just said goodbye to my whole life and I had to admit it hurt a little. I pulled into my driveway and shut the engine of the car off. I sat for a moment thinking. I wondered what life as a vampire would be like. It was a permanant step, one I couldn't go back from.

Did I really want this? Subjected to Eric forever or until he decided to let me go? I loved Eric and I knew I would spend the rest of my human life loving him but to live for centuries or mellennia? I didn't know what to think of that. "Sook?" Jason's voice startled me and I noticed he stood on the drivers side of the car, holding the door open and looking worried. "Everythin ok?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking." I stepped out of the car and locked it. I don't know why I locked the car, living out in the middle of nowhere it wasn't as though anyone would or even could steal the car. I guess you could call me paranoid. I went up the steps of the porch and unlocked my door. I didn't have any idea what I was meant to do for the rest of the afternoon. It was still raining so my grand plans of sunbathing were out the window. I didn't know if I could take any more movies (especially if Jason was going to be falling asleep and drooling on me). I looked around the house and sighed, tossing the keys onto the end table.

At that moment Jason's phone rang and he excused himself from the room. Tara was in the kitchen, filling the pot with water for coffee. Tara turned it on and pulled two cups out of the cupboard. Jason wandered in a moment later. "That was Terry Bellefleur." He informed us.

"Is everythin' ok?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

"It's Andy. He went to Merlotte's to ask Lafayette for V and Lafayette turned him away so Andy threatened him with jail."

"Holy fuck!" Tara said and I shook my head, closing my eyes. "Is he ok? Is lafayette ok?"

"He's fine. Sam stepped in and Andy hit him. No Sam's ok." Jason said, holding his hands up in surrender as both Tara and I started to ask about Sam. "Sam managed to subdue Andy in the office but I gotta go take Andy home to his sister."

"I'm comin' too." Tara declared.

"What 'bout you Sook?" Jason asked. I thought about it for a moment. I saw this as an opportunity. I could relax, have a long soak in the bath, read a book and maybe get a nap in. I was in for a VERY long day tomorrow and I would love to be alone.

"I think I'll just stay here." I told Jason. He bent down and kissed my cheek.

"Won't be long." Then he and Tara both walked out the back door, leaving me alone for the first time in days. I simply sat for a few minutes in the silent room. Hearing nothing more than the soft hum of the new refrigerator's motor. Finally I stood and grabbed a book, a blanket from the back of the couch and made a cup of hot chocolate. I went to the porch and settled myself on the chair swing. I loved sitting on the porch while it rained with a hot drink and a good book. This to me was what life was all about.

I set the book down beside me, wrapped the blanket tight around me and curled my fingers around the cup, letting the warmth heat my chilled fingers. That was the worst part about this weather, the cold. It seemed to seep into your bones after a while, yet I still loved the basic beauty of it. I bit my lip and for the second time today wondered what it would be like to be a vampire. I wondered yet again if I was making the right choice here. Jason and Tara both thought I was being an idiot. Eric seemed hesitant but certain this was what Claude had meant.

I knew that Bill was hell bent on turning me, whether I wanted it or not. At least Eric had asked me and given me the choice. I knew that no matter what I chose Eric would be at my side every step of the way. Jason and Tara had called me a fucking idiot but I didn't see them coming up any other solution. I took a long drink of the chocolate, musing over it all. I wasn't thrilled with the idea of being a vampire, was it really in me to drink human blood? I wasn't big on hurting people. I thought about what Gran would say were she here.

She would tell me to follow my heart. I knew that God wouldn't hate someone for being a vampire and Gran would agree, hell she had once. She was happy for me to date Bill, she believed vampires should be given the same rights as humans. I knew it would be tough, I would have to learn to control my urges, I would have to work hard at not hurting people. Surely I wouldn't change that much? I wondered if there were any other alternatives. I couldn't go into hiding, that much was abundantly clear.

Jason now knew that after being turned into a were panther he would live forever, he would age incredibly slow, almost not at all. That meant that in time I would age and die and the two most important men in my life would still be the same, never changing, never ageing and forced to watch me slowly die at the hands of time if not illness. I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. I was so damn conflicted. Why the hell did Claude have to show up and drop that on me?

I wondered if I could call him. Maybe there was another way? How do you kill the Queen of the fairies? Drain her? That, again, came down to a vampire. I rested my head back against the chair swing. I decided the only thing I could do was to make a list of the positives and the negatives... whichever outwieghed the other was the one I was going to go with. I got up and went to the old wooden study desk against the wall of the living room. I opened the drawer, pulled out a pen and some paper and made my list.

Fifteen minutes later I was staring down at the page. One side was longer than the other. One side had one line on it. It seemed a pretty poor reason if you asked me. I scrunched it up and tossed it in the trash, walking to the window to watch the rain beat down in sidelong sheets across the grass with the aid of the wind. It was really going to happen? I was going to let Eric turn me. Not wanting to was a poor response when it came down to it.

I had to have seen this coming. When you get involved with a vampire the only logical outcome is turning. I would damned if I was going to be old and grey while Eric was still the sexy young vampire he had always been. Damn it to hell he was not the kind of man that would stay with someone when they were decrepit. The front door opened and Jason walked in, Tara followed not a moment later, carrying bags of food.

"How did it go with Andy?" I asked and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Fan fucking tastic." He said. "He was so strung out it took five of us to wrestle the fuckwit into my cruiser. His sister says she's gonna lock him in the bathroom until the v wears off. I've been there and it ain't fuckin' fun." Jason went the the kitchen and grabbed a beer. I glowered at him as he trekked mud all through the recently polished house. "What?"

"The floor!" I snapped. Jason looked down then back up at me, smiling.

"So?" He teased. "Clean it up!"

"Excuse me? I swear tomorrow night you're gonna get it!"

"So, you're really going to do it?" Tara asked softly. Jason and I went silent and stared at her. She fiddled nervously with the bottle of orange juice she was drinking. "I had thought you might change you mind."

"Give me some alternatives to taking care of all my problems and I'll reconsider." I said. Tara was silent for a while.

"I honestly don't know."

"Nor does anyone else. I have thought about it all day, hell it's all I've thought about today. I weighed up my options and it seems to be the right thing to do."

"It's so permanent." Tara said and I frowned.

"It is." I agreed.

"You know what I think about vampires."

"You like Eric, or was that all a rouse?" I asked and Tara glared at me.

"I like Eric, yes. I saw what he did for you and what you mean to him. He loves you and I want what's best for you."

"I know, trust me I know." I hugged Tara. "I may not like the idea but I love Eric and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him, not only that but it gets Bill off my case and Mab, not to mention the werewolves can't kill me. I'm sorry and I know this is permanent but its something that needs to be done." The other two remained silent. "Shall we eat?"

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the couch, eyes heavy and my head lolling to the side as I drifted in and out of conciousness. I had napped early on in the evening but now I was getting sleepy again. Jason was asleep on the armchair and Tara was asleep on the other end of the couch I was sitting on. I was watching Nan Flanagan having a heated debate with Steve Newlin's replacement (he was still missing) and I shook my head. It seemed this woman was always arguing with someone. I closed my eyes and was drifting off to sleep when a cool hand touched my cheek.<p>

I was so startled I screamed. Tara and Jason jumped up immediately and Jason drew his gun. Eric rolled his eyes and I held my heart. "Eric, you scared me." I said.

"Put down the gun." Eric told Jason and he did.

"Sorry."

"Sookie, come." He held his hand out to me and I took it. He curled his fingers around mine and turned to lead me out the house. Jason and Tara started to follow but Eric turned to them and held out his hand to stop them. "This is not something for you two. You cannot come."

"She's my sister."

"You cannot come." He said more firmly.

"It's ok, I'll be alright." I raced over to Jason and held him tight. "I'll see you tomorrow night, make sure you got those true bloods ready for me." I whispered in Jason's ear. He nodded and squeezed me.

"At least the ground will be all nice and soggy for you." He teased, I knew it was him trying to allieviate his tension and I smiled.

"Mud, just what I love."

"Mud bath is good for the complexion." Tara interjected. "Celebrities spend all kinds of insane amounts of money for them."

I grabbed Tara and held her tight. I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening me. I was determined not to cry as a vampire... bloody tears were so not cool. We hugged for a few moments and then Eric took my hand again.

"We need to go, dawn is coming." He tugged me gently away from Tara. I waved back at them as we left the house. I had expected that we would go to ground in the graveyard but Eric scooped me up and sped off into the night. After a few minutes he stopped and put me on my feet.

"Why not the graveyard?" I asked. Eric smiled.

"Because I don't want Bill to know what we're doing."

"That makes sense."

"Sookie, when the moon arises tomorrow a lot of things will have changed for you. You will be hard for the fairies to detect but I want to be sure that it is really difficult for them to find you. I have arranged for us to fly to Sweeden in a few days, I haven't been there in many centuries but I think you will fit in perfectly there. There is also one other thing I think would make it harder for you to be found."

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"Your name."

"You want me to change Sookie?"

"No, not your first name." Eric dropped to his knee and pulled a green, velvet box out of his pocket. I felt my heart excelerate.

"Yes." I said and Eric raised an eyebrow.

"A bit premature don't you think?" He smirked and I felt the colour creep into my cheeks. "I didn't ask you yet."

"Sorry."

"Sookie Stackhouse, will you marry me?" Eric asked.

"Yes." I replied and Eric kissed me. He opend the box and I sighed at the ring. It was simple but beautiful. It was a princess cut diamond about the size as my middle fingernail with a smaller princess cut diamond on either side. The diamonds were set into a gold band. I held out my left hand and Eric slid the ring onto my finger. He stood and bent down, kissing me passionately til I was out of breath. Only then did he pull away.

"Eric, is that what you talked to Jason about last night?" I asked, Eric raised his eyebrow and smiled. "Did.. did you ask Jason't permission?"

"Sookie, Jason is your brother, the only member of your family left and the only male at that. I may be over a thousand years old but I still have a sense of propriety. Of coarse I asked Jason." He replied. I felt my heart swell at the sweetness of the gesture.

Eric took my hand and led me a little further through the trees. After a minute or two we came to a clearing. Pam was standing next to a hole that was big enough for two people. Eric kissed my hand as he sat on the wet grass, pulling me down so I was sitting beside him. "I'll get a wet skirt." I said.

"That's the least of your worries." Pam quipped and Eric glared at her. She continued anyway. "You're about to go to ground in mud."

"PAM!" Eric warned and she smiled.

"Yes. I'll be quiet."

Eric kissed my lips and then my jaw and along my neck. When he reached the artery in my neck he nipped it. He ran his tongue along the vein and I sighed, closing my eyes. Eric kept kissing and nipping. Then he unsheathed his fangs and bit into my neck. I was used to Eric feeding on me by now and so I thought nothing of it. I started to feel strange, almost sleepy and the primal part of me took over. I tried to push Eric away but he growled in his throat and held me tight.

I felt a wave of panic wash over me and I tried to shove him away. Eric didn't budge, he just kept drinking. "Sss...stop." I managed to breathe out. I heard Pam chuckle but still Eric kept drinking. I felt my heart start to stutter, it missed a beat here and there. It was at that point where I really panicked. I had to get him away from me... had to stop him. He was killing me. I was going to be too weak to drink from him and he wasn't stopping. I didn't think he would actually kill me.

I reached my hand up and tried to use the light on him to get him away from me. I concentrated but I failed. The only thing that happened was that my hand lit up slightly. I had no energy left and my hand dropped to the grass. My head lolled back but Eric put his hand under my head to support it. I felt my pulse slow and I felt a cold, darkness creep in around me. Eric pulled away with a gasp, his mouth was covered in my blood.

I didn't even have the energy to be mad or appalled. I saw Eric bite his wrist. He held his wrist to my mouth and tilted my head back. I didn't even have the strength to suck, all I could do was swallow when my mouth was full of his blood and it was starting to slide down my throat anyway. "Good girl Sookie." Eric said as I drank. I closed my eyes as the darkness threatened to overtake me.

"I guess I'll tuck you in." I heard Pam chuckle as everything went black...


	14. Awakening

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

I was standing in blackness, I couldn't remember how I had gotten here nor why I was here. Had I been dreaming? Or perhaps I had died? Didn't everyone say that when you died your soul went on to Heaven to be with God? This couldn't be Heaven, not a place so dark and devoid of positivity. I looked around me and saw nothing, only the continued dark. Then far off the distance I saw a pale white glow that was obviously light. I started to walk toward the light. It was too far away and I was desperate to get to it.

I started to jog, my bare feet slapping the ground as I went. I frowned as it seemed that the more distance I made the farther away the light got. I had to get to the light, my very soul depended on it. I sped up the pace and soon I was running, but still the light got farther away. On I went, running as fast as my legs would allow. I noticed now that the walls were expanding, closing in on me. I was not one for claustrophobia but I was starting to become nervous, what would happen to me if the walls continued to expand?

I opened my mouth to scream, to gasp in air but for some unknown reason I got a strange taste in my mouth and down the back of my throat. It was something I recalled tasting once as a child by accident. When had I tasted it? When I had slipped on some wet grass, playing under the sprinkler? Was that dirt? Or mud? I tried to reach out my arms in front of me but they seemed heavy, like they were pinned down.

I tried to claw my way to freedom, working at my surroundings, inch by frantic inch. Soon I felt air on my face. I spat and coughed out the mud from my mouth and throat and then I wiped the mud off my face. I opened my eyes to see a hand reaching out for me. I glanced up into the eyes of Eric... ERIC! It all came flooding back to me and made perfect sense. I looked down to see myself sitting in the muddy hole we had both spent the day.

I placed my hand in Eric's and allowed him to pull me to my feet. I smiled as my newly acquired diamond ring sparkled and blinked in the moonlight. Eric pulled me into his arms and simply held me for a time. I finally pulled away and ran my hands over his well muscled chest. "You're not cold." I mused.

"I'm the same temperature as before Sookie, you're colder." He said and I nodded.

"So... it's done then?"

"Yes." Eric answered. I opened my mouth to say more when I heard sobbing, Eric rolled his eyes and let me go.

"Sook!" Jason cried as he threw his arms around me and held me tight. I got a whiff of some strange smell on the wind and scrunched up my face.

"Geez, Jason, what the hell is that smell?"

"What smell?"

"You smell like dirty socks." I said, holding him at arms length. Jason blushed and looked uncomfortable.

"You can... smell that?" He asked and I nodded.

"Oh, yes, just as clear as if there were mouldy cheese in the fridge." I pinched my nose with my thumb and forfinger.

"I don't know what the smell is." He lied. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know he was lying to me.

"It's because he's a were panther." Eric said. "Each supe has its own distinct smell and we vampire's have heightened senses so we can smell them all VERY accutely."

'We' vampires Eric had said. It was true, it hadn't been a dream. Eric had drained me, replaced my blood with his, gone to ground with me and at some point during the day I had been changed... I was no longer Sookie Stackhouse, small town waitress and part fairy, I was Sookie Stackhouse, vampire... soon to be Sookie Northman.

The idea both thrilled and terrified me. I looked at Eric and he raised his eyebrow. "Do I still smell fairy?" I asked. Eric walked to stand close to me. He took a strand of my hair in his fingers and bent down to smell my hair. I closed my eyes at the feeling of Eric running his nose just above my neck, smelling me. Eric pulled away and shook his head.

"No Sookie... you smell like mud." He chuckled and I glared at him.

"Oh yes, very funny."

"Here Sook, are you hungry?" Jason asked, handing me a bottle of true blood. Eric rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. He folded his arms as I took the bottle. I unscrewed the top and smelt the contents. I hissed and pulled it away from me closing my eyes.

"That smells awful."

"Tastes even worse." Eric said. I frowned at him. "Go on, try some. Later tonight I will take you to Fangtasia and teach you how to hunt."

"You're gonna make her eat some poor person?" Jason asked incredulously. Eric glared at Jason impatiently.

"It's her nature... she's a vampire now."

"But she can drink true blood."

"Bet you she will hate the taste. She wants blood, human blood, real blood." Eric smiled at me and motioned the bottle. "Go on, drink it."

I sucked in a breath and put the bottle to my lips, tipping it ever so slowly. A few drops fell into my mouth and down my throat. I gagged and spat it all back out. It tasted like I had just licked an old rusted spoon. It was metallic and tangy. "Oh, it's awful." Eric laughed and took the bottle off me.

"Come on Sookie, we have much to do tonight, the first of which is we need to have you showered. Sookie, run to your house I will meet you there."

"I can't it's too far."

"Not run as in human run, vampire speed."

"I don't know how." I snapped and Eric took my hand in his.

"Yes you do, it's natural."

"I can't!" I tried to impress. Eric narrowed his eyes.

"SOOKIE!" Eric snapped and I felt an odd sensation. It was like some unseen power was taking over me. "RUN TO YOUR HOUSE." He ordered. It was almost like I couldn't control my actions, whatever force had taken over my body was controlling me. It was like Eric had some power that ran in my blood, in my veins and in my body. I had to do what he told me.

I stepped away from Eric and Jason. Eric got a satisfied look on his face as I turned and bolted away from them. I saw trees flicker past, I seemed to know where they were and managed to manouver around them. I could smell Eric's scent in the air and knew he was nearby. I could also smell dirty socks and knew a panther streaked close by also.

I only stopped when I reached my house. I saw Eric stop beside me and I smiled at him. He held out his hand and helped me up the stairs. I smiled to myself as I wondered what it would actually feel like to stand in front of someone's house unable to enter until they invited me in. Would it feel like there was a barrier? An impeneterable wall, stopping me from entering? I was curious to see.

Eric unlocked the door and I walked into the old house. It was bittersweet to be in here. My suitcases were still in the foyer but evidently someone had come in while I had been to ground as there were boxes of stuff and white sheets were draped over all the furniture. I turned a questioning gaze at Eric.

"I did it." Jason said from behind me. I spun around to face him. "You're goin away an' I didn' know for how long so I want everything just the way it is for when you get back. I was about to reply when I heard Nan's voice.

"I'm busy so let's get this over with Sheriff." It was reaction but I hissed and spun on my heel fast. I felt a tingle in my gums and heard the distinct sound of fangs dropping. I gasped and put my hand to my mouth... I had not been expecting that. Eric slipped his arm around my shoulder and Jason laughed.

"I'm so sorry." I mumbled past my hand to Nan. She lifted her eyebrow and I wonderd if maybe that was something all vampires learned to do after time. "I got startled."

"Sheriff have fun with your new protege'." She sighed. "So I don't have all day, I need to fly back to D.C to have a press conference." She pulled out a few pieces of paper that were stapled together and she laid it down on the table. Eric pulled me over to the table and I retracted my fangs. It was strange that I seemed to know instinctively how to do it. "Sign here." Nan motioned to Eric and he signed. "You, here." Nan nodded to me and pointed on a line.

I signed it and Nan slipped the paper back in her briefcase and shut the lid and locked the locks with a snap. "Congratulation's Mrs. Northman. You're already one very rich vampire."

"Wait! What?" I said, confused. "Mrs. Northman?" I noticed Eric pull two gold rings out of his pocket and he handed me the smaller of the two before slipping his own on. "What the hell? What about a wedding... and ceremony?" Nan turned back to face me.

"Vampire laws are a bit more laid back then human ones." Nan said. "By all our laws you two are married. If you want a ceremony, a human one, that is between the two of you. Welcome to the other side Mrs. Northman." Then she was gone. I turned to Eric.

"We're married?"

"I told you the sooner we changed you the safer you'd be. What? You don't want to be married to me now?" Eric asked as he slipped his arms around me.

"Of coarse I do. I guess I just expected something different. You know like a real wedding."

"We can have one at a later stage if you would like. When we've settled in at our new home."

"I would like that." Eric smiled as he kissed me. He pulled away. "You need to shower Sookie." He said as he gently nudged me toward the stairs. I nodded and took them at super speed, I could get used to this, I thought.

I got to the bathroom and ran the shower, turning the temperature to one that was really warm. Bill had been right once when he said sleeping in the ground was not comfortable... I had an ache in my back, which would probably be worse if I were human. I shed my muddy clothes and stepped up into the shower. I looked down as the spray from the shower hit my head, I watched in dismay at the amount of mud that ran down the drain... poor Nan, I must've looked a real sight. If my Gran were here she would have scolded me til she was blue in the face.

After a few minutes the water was running clear so I grabbed my shower wash and poured some into my hand and washed away the reminants of the mud. Then I grabbed the shampoo and focused on my hair. It took three goes but soon my hair was clean. Feeling refreshed I got out of the shower and saw the bag from the shop in Shreveport. I grinned and pulled out the lengerie.

I dressed and checked myself in the mirror. I looked good, damn good. Even though my skin was slightly more pale I was prettier than I had been yesterday. My hair seemed to be more golden, my eyes bluer and my skin looked more like porcelain. I had to admit I made a pretty good vampire. I walked out of the bathroom to find my new husband stretched on my bed in only his jeans. He had an old book of Grans that had been on the bedside table and was flicking through it with a bored look on his face. He looked up at me and simply stared.

I ran my tongue over my lips and looked down. "What do you think?" Eric chucked to book on the floor and held his hand to me.

"Come." Was all he said. I walked to Eric and stood beside the bed. With a feral growl he pulled me on the bed...

We walked into Fangtasia and I was immediately bowled over by the array of smells. I staggered a moment and Eric tugged me to him. "It might take some getting used to." Eric said and I nodded. I likened it to someone with too much cheap perfume sitting behind you in a movie theatre and it made your head swim. Eric led me over to the stage and he sat in his seat, pulling me down to sit next to him.

I looked around and noticed people gazing at me in wonder and awe. It was almost as though they wanted to approach me but were too scared to. I looked at Eric who was slouched casually in his seat and was playing with his phone. "People seem to be afraid of me." Eric lifted his eyes to me. "More so than normal." Eric ran his eyes over the room and then went back to his phone.

"They know what you are." He said.

"Really?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I wouldn't be suprised if someone offered themself to you."

"Offered themslef to me... how?" I asked. Eric's lip turned up into a lopsided smile.

"They will want you to bite them and fuck them most likely." I sucked in air at that thought and thought I felt myself blush.

"I don't think I'll be doing that."

"Good, I won't let you." Eric said. Suddenly there was a young man standing at the bottom of the stage. He was handsome enough, though he seemed to be far too young to be in a bar. He had short brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. He was well toned and muscular. He looked nervous even though Eric payed no attention to the boy whatsoever. He looked up at me and smiled nervously. I smiled back as nice as I could.

"You... you're vampires right?" He asked tentatively and I nodded. Eric remained emotionless and didn't even glance up when he responded.

"You're rather observant aren't you?" The boy looked up at me.

"I... I'm not sure how this works." He admitted and I frowned. "I want you too..." he began. It was only now that Eric glanced up from the phone. "I want to offer myself to you." I felt nervous, embarrassed and excited all at the same time. Eric looked at me then said. "Do you want him?"

I thought about it. I was hungry and I wanted to feed but I hesitated at the thought of feeding off someone. I couldn't stand true blood and I had to eat something seeing as I couldn't digest human food anymore. I knew I would die if I didn't eat something and would it be so bad to feed off someone who offered themself to me? Was it so bad if they wanted it? I nodded to Eric and he nodded back. He stood and walked off the stage, motioning for me to follow. I stood and held out my hand to the boy. He looked to me then at Eric then he took my hand.

I led him out after Eric who was in his office. He motioned to the leather couch and the boy sat down on it. Eric shut and locked the door. "Sit down." Eric told me and I sat next to the boy, nervously. I saw the vein in his neck throb in time to his heartbeat as his blood was pumped through it. I felt that tingle in my gums and my fangs dropped. Instinct took over and I reached up to grab his neck. I pulled him closer to me and then I struck.

I bent into his neck, right where the vein was. It was like biting into a piece of fruit. The skin broke under my fangs and blood burst into my mouth and throat. It was warm and tasted nothing like the true blood. It wasn't metallic or tart like the true blood was. It was hard to describe what it tasted like. I held the boy tightly as I drank, holding myself to his neck. I felt his heart start to slow and felt Eric's hand on my shoulder.

"Stop Sookie." He ordered. I pulled my head away at Eric's words, I had to obey him as that strange sensation took over me. "Heal the wound." Eric demanded and I licked it closed. I was amazed to watch the skin close and it stopped bleeding. Eric smiled and taught me how to glamour him. He was a little dazed as he left the office but was no worse for wear.

Taking my hand in his, Eric led me back to the stage where we sat. I looked around the club, taking it all in with vampire acute awareness. The smells, sounds and coulours were brighter, more vibrant than they had been two day ago. It took me some time but soon a thought struck me. I hadn't been conciously aware of holding up a barrier to hold people's thoughts at bay and still none had come to me. I closed my eyes and opened my mind, trying to stretch it out to everyone else in the room. My eyes flew open and I snapped my head around to Eric.

He casually lifted his eyes from his phone. (That blasted phone was gonna have an intimate meeting with the wall soon) "What's wrong?"

"I can't hear people's thoughts!" I declared. Eric looked around the room briefly before returning his attention to me.

"And that's bad because...?"

"I didn't say it was bad, I'm just really suprised. I haven't even had to try and block anyone out because nothing was coming to me."

"I see." Eric replied.

"Oh, my stars." I breathed.

"Is it really a wonder?" Eric asked and I frowned at him. "I suspect the fact you could hear people's thoughts was because of the fairy blood." Eric looked down at the phone when it beeped. "You don't have much fairy left at all."

"I know that, I just didn't expect this." I said. It was bittersweet. I couldn't hear people's thoughts anymore but I knew this would be a hard adjustment. There were times when hearing people's thoughts came in handy. Like the time at the fellowship of the sun. It helped me find out that Godric was there, helped me realise what the fellowship had planned in regard to meeting the sun and even helped me call Barry the bellboy who called Bill for help.

BILL. I frowned at the thought. How I was so in love with him. So wrapped in the man. I wondered what it was exactly that I had loved about him. I had loved the fact that there was silence when I was around him. I loved that he was strong and could look out for me. I had to admit it but I loved that he was there when I needed him. I couldn't trust him now that I knew it all. Why he had walked into Merlotte's that night. I was certain that the point of no forgiveness for me was the fact that he stood by somewhere in the night and let the Rattrays beat me within an inch of my life so he could feed me his blood. Come to think of it where the hell was Claudine that night?

I was startled when Eric touched my cheek. "You look concerned, my wife. What's wrong?"

Wife. I smiled at the word. "I was thinking about that night in Merlotte's parking lot with the Rattrays." Eric gritted his teeth, I could see it in his jaw. "I just sat here thinking how could Bill sit there and let them beat me. Couldn't he tell how much pain I was in? Not only that but where was Claudine? If she was meant to be some fairy protector of mine why the hell didn't she step in?"

"I don't know Sookie, I really don't." Eric replied and I sighed, lacing my fingers through his.

"I didn't expect you to have those answers, how could you?" I sighed.

"All I know," Eric contiued, bring my hand up to kiss it, "is that were it me, I would've stopped them."

"Really?" I asked and he nodded. "So if you saw an opening to give me your blood, you wouldn't have done exactly the same?" Eric didn't respond and I knew I had him. "Afterall didn't you trick me into sucking those bullets out of your chest in the vampire lair in Dallas?"

"After Bill tricked you." He interjected.

"You still tricked me!"

"Are you picking a fight with me Mrs. Northman?" Eric asked and I blushed.

"No." I shook my head and Eric stood. "Where are you goin'?" I asked and he smiled.

"To feed." Eric said. "Will you be alright here for a few minutes?" He asked and I nodded. "Good. When I come back we'll go to ground." He kissed me and then turned and disappeared somewhere in the club. I sat back in the seat. Being a vampire wasn't nearly as terrible as I had originally thought. I felt the same and I could hear people's thoughts. I had Eric to teach me everything I needed to know and I was married to him and would be for a very long time to come. I knew I was strong enough to take on werewolves, witches and maybe in time a fairy.

I wondered if that meant I wouldn't have the light anymore. I raised my hand to study it. I would have to see about that at a later stage, I didn't think attempting to blow a hole through my husbands club was the best way to start out a marriage. Eric walked back onto the stage and held out his hand to me. "Time to go to home, it will be dawn in an hour or so." I took Eric's hand and allowed him to pull me to my feet.

"Where are we goin' to ground?" I asked.

"You're place."

"Why not yours?" I asked.

"Mine is... not appropriate at this time." Eric replied.

"What do you.." I started but Eric glared at me.

"Pam sleeps there. Want to have primal sex lying next to her?" He asked and I flushed at the words.

"No." I murmured.

"I didn't think so. Pam would probably want to join in and I am not sharing you, my wife. Especially not on our wedding night." With that Eric scooped me into his arms and swept out into the night. I was disappointed to see it was raining again, at least moving at vampire speed we barely got wet. Another perk of the condition. Eric helped me into the passenger side of my car and then he got into the drivers side. He drove back to Bon Temps.

"I hate this car." I said after a while. Eric looked at me then back at the road.

"You're joking, right?" He asked. "Do you know how much this thing is worth?"

"I hate it because its so quiet. I am so used to me old car that I try to start this one twice." Eric lip twitched. "It's happened to me at least four times." I pouted. That was too much for Eric. He roared with laughter.

"So that's why you hate the car? Don't worry, you'll get used to it." I gazed out the window then, letting Eric laugh it out. Finally we pulled into my drive. I sighed as I gazed up at the old place. How much longer would I be able to gaze upon and relive all the memories that this house had given me? Eric came and opened my door for me. I held his hand as I got out and felt a pin prick in my eye. I would not cry! I scolded myself.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked.

"I will miss this place." I answered.

"It will be here for you when we get back." Eric promised.

"The question is how long will it be until I see this place again?" I asked with a sigh. I looked back up at the house. "This is where I grew up, my whole life is invested in this place."

"Sookie, look at me." Eric said gently. I tore my gaze from the house to settle on Eric. "It can be hard sometimes to be away from home but I promise, wherever we are I will make it our home. I will do whatever it takes."

I leant up on my toes and kissed Eric. "I love you." I finally spoke the words that I couldn't admit to myself for such a long time. A look crossed Eric's face that I couldn't put my finger on.

"I love you." He responded as he crushed his lips to mine. I put my arms around Eric and pressed myself against him, wanting to get lost in this moment and it to never end. Finally I started to feel heavy, like my body was made of lead. Eric pulled away and put his forehead against mine. "It's time to go to ground." He said, leading me into the house. Eric took me up the stairs and opened the cupboard door to the hidey hole. "Ladies, first." He said and I climbed down.

Eric jumped down a moment after me, landing with almost cat-like grace. "You need to teach me that." I said, awestruck.

"I will." He promised. Eric pulled off his clothes until he stood before me in nothing more than boxer shorts. He came over to me and gently removed my clothes. It was slow and sensual. I closed my eyes, simply feeling every touch of Eric's fingers on my skin. I felt Eric move away from me and I opened my eyes to see him, pull back the black satin covers of the bed. He held his hand out to me and I went to him. He got under the covers and I followed.

Just before the sun came up, after some extremely primal sex, Eric and I curled up together and fell asleep.


	15. Calling in the AVL

CHAPTER 15

I opened my eyes and I knew that the sun had just set. It was amazing that my body now somehow had some sort of intuitive sense that let me know the sun had gone down. I felt a warm body curled against my back and warm, strong, muscular arms around me. I smiled and wriggled against him. I heard Eric growl in the back of his throat. "You evil vampire." He croacked in a husky, unbroken by sleep, voice.

"Me?" I asked sweetly. I turned to face him. Eric's eyes were still closed but he lifted one eyelid to look at me.

"Yes you." He growled.

"Now why would you go an' say a thing like that?" I asked, feigning pain and hurt. "I'm a sweetheart."

"Mmm hmm." Was Eric's only response. He took hold of my hips and kissed my neck, rolling so he positioned himself on top of me. Eric kissed up over my jaw and then I grabbed the back of his head, kissing him deeply. He groaned and I laced my fingers through his hair, hooking my leg around his hip, pinning him to me. Eric positioned himself above me and dropped his fangs. I felt mine do the same. It was still a strange tingly sensations but it was at the back of my mind.

With my new heightened senses every touch sent sparks all over my body. It was almost like having sex for the first time. Eric thrust into me and I gripped his hips, moving against him, movement for movement. It didn't take long and soon I was panting and groaning. I felt that familiar coil in my hips tighten and then snap. I threw back my head and groaned, Eric swore in Sweedish and stilled.

He settled on top of me with his sweaty head, resting on my chest. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through his hair. I heard the familiar tinny sound of Eric's phone and he groaned. "Wish I had special fairy powers to make it magically come to me." He teased, easing himself off the bed.

"Don' look at me." I replied. "Can't help you anymore."

"Pam." Eric said into the phone. He listened for a moment and grew angry. "I will be there as soon as possible." He snapped the phone shut and grabbed some clothes and handed them to me. "We need to go!" He said so I hurried out of bed and dressed.

Walking into Fangtasia I gazed around, looking at all the debris. The tables were one their sides, the chairs were upturned and some were even broken. It was obvious that something had happened. I knew Eric had Ginger and some other humans clean the place after the were fight so this had to have happened recently. I noticed the door to the basement was wide open and I felt like I had a golf ball wedged into my throat. Eric was standing with Pam near the bar, I wasn't sure whether or not he noticed the basement door.

"Eric." I said and he turned to face me.

"What?" He snapped. I could tell he wasn't in a good mood and I knew this was not going to make him feel any better. I simply pointed. He looked and I saw the fury in his eyes. "Marnie!"

"She's gone." Pam said and Eric rounded on her.

"HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?" Eric snarled.

"We have one of them." Pam said evenly.

"Bring them to me." Eric hissed. Pam disappeared downstairs and returned a moment later. She tossed him onto the floor at Eric's feet where he landed in a huff. "You again?" He spat. I knew I had to step in so I went to Eric's side.

"He could be possessed." I said as I gently laid my hand on Eric's arm. "Don't hurt him unless you absolutely need to."

Jesus looked up at the both of us. "I can tell you whatever you need to know." He pleaded. Eric and Pam exchanged amused looks.

"Looks like he's not big on keeping his covens secrets." Pam snickered and Eric nodded.

"I won't die for them." He said.

"Tell me everything." Eric encouraged. Jesus sighed.

"We were hired to get Marnie out. We were given access to the building and even had werewolves to help us." Eric had been pacing but he stilled at these words. He slowly turned to face Jesus and I had the uneasy feeling I wouldn't like where this was going.

"Werewolves?" Eric asked and Jesus nodded.

"Yeah some vampire, a king I think, has them working for him. He had them help us get Marnie out in return for a favour." Eric looked at me then back at Jesus.

"In return for what?"

"I don't know, honestly I don't." He promised.

"This is serious." Eric said and Pam agreed. "We need to call the AVL."

"That vampire woman, the one on tv all the time? She's the one that made him the king. I heard him tell Marnie about it. Apparently they went behind that vampire league's back." Jesus continued. Eric looked positvely livid.

"Where does that leave us?" Pam asked.

"We need to go above Nan." Eric replied. He scratched his head as he thought about it. "I know who to call."

It took two hours for the AVL representitive to get to Fangtasia. He walked in surrounded by armed guards. They looked more like a SWAT team than body guards. I was sitting with a glass of blood, human blood as it were, and Pam was sitting on one of the chairs with a hand held mirror fixing her makeup. Eric stood and greeted the man who appeared to be no more than fifteen. He must have been turned young, but must still be very old to be in the office that he was.

"Mr. Bakerson." Eric greeted him, his hand outstretched. The young man took Eric's hand and shook it. He looked around the club and frowned, turning his attention back to Eric.

"Too many wild parties, Mr. Northman?" He asked and Eric offered him a chair.

"I suppose you could say that." Eric said.

"Tell me what happened."

"It seems that the new king is behind this. I have a witch downstairs in the basement. He is part of a coven that is led by a necromancer. I had her in the basement for quesioning as she threatened my progeny," Eric motioned to me and the AVL leader glanced at me before turning back to Eric. "Apparently King Bill hired werewolves to break in here while I was at ground, they killed my guard." Eric nodded at the torn and ripped body of Ginger.

I had come to like Ginger, even if she was crazy as hell from all the times she had been glamoured and she dressed like a crack whore. "Then they extracted the witch from the basement under an arrangement of the new king."

"These are serious allegations, Sheriff." The man said and Eric leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I have the witch downstairs if you wish to interview him." Eric offered. The man mumbled something into the microphone that was clipped onto his collar, then he listened to his earpiece for a moment and looked back at Eric.

"It has been drawn to our attention that the new king was not instated by the AVL. Do you know anything about this Sheriff?"

"The witch tells me that the new king had an arrangement with Miss. Flanagan." Eric said.

"Please, continue."

"The witch overheard a conversation with Anotonia, the witch I had in the basement that was retrieved, and the King. It seems the King was given his position by Miss. Flanagan as part of some deal they had made in the 80's."

The man listened into his earpiece for another moment and nodded. "Sheriff, Miss. Flanagan will be dealt with, as for the new King we do not have any official standing on that matter. However he must be dealt with, by ANY means necessary. If you take care of it, the state of Luisiana and all its wealth will be yours." With that the man stood and left the club, leaving me wondering what the hell it all meant.


	16. Moon Goddess

CHAPTER 16

I stood in the middle of my living room, alone and confused. Eric had sent me home alone as he said he needed to tie up some loose ends at Fangtasia. The club was damned near destroyed when the were's had taken Antonia, Marnie, whatever the hell her name was. I still had no idea what the hell Eric and the guy from the AVL meant. What were they planning?

I looked around, wondering what the hell was I meant to do until Eric got there. I looked around and grabbed the tv remote. I may as well watch some mind numbing shows to take my mind off my life. I aimed the remote at the tv and was about to turn it on when I heard a creak on the floorboards. I hesitated and cocked my head, trying to listen for any sounds. I heard nothing and figured I must've imagined it. I turned to the tv and as I did something was pulled around my neck.

I screamed and my fangs dropped at the white hot, blinding pain. What the hell was this? I tried to pull it off but it burnt my fingers. I felt drained, weak and helpless. It must be silver. I thought briefly to myself. I was dragged out of the house, down the proch steps and shoved into a van, the same van that someone had tried to put me all that time ago in Shreveport. When was that? Only a few days ago? It seemed like a whole other lifetime ago.

I lost track of time and location. I had no idea where I was being taken. I assumed that I had been taken by the witch, she had wanted me before, but I had no idea why. If she thought I still had fairy powers then she had another thing coming. Finally the van screeched to a halt and the side door was slid open. Someone dragged me out of the van and into a small shop. This must be the coven.

Once inside I was unceremoniously shoved to the floor. A shadow fell over me and I gazed up, into Bill's eyes. "Sookie, you let Eric turn you?" He asked sadly. I was too mad and in too much pain to answer. If I had of been coherent enough I probably would have hissed out some comment about how at least Eric had given me a choice as to whether I wanted to turn. I heard another voice and turned my head enought to see the owner. It was the woman, Marnie, Antonia, the witch that Eric had kidnapped and put down in the basement.

"You are now just like them." Marnie said. "You let one of them make you into an evil creature."

"From what I've seen you're just as evil." I replied as best I could. The pain was incredible. It seemed weird that something as innocuous as silver could cause such a reaction on the flesh.

"You must be in so much pain." Bill said softly as he knelt down beside me. I looked at him and almost laughed at the stupidity of it. "I am sorry to do this to you."

"Sookie?" I heard Tara's voice and I turned my head to look at her. She took one look at me then she saw Bill. "You fucker!" She snapped. Tara stalked over to him and slapped him as Bill stood. The sound of her hand slapping his cheek rang out the room. The was silence for a time. Bill said nothing but slowly turned back to Tara.

"Someone restrain her." He ordered and one of Bill's guards grabbed Tara and held her by the arms.

"You are a fucking asshole!" Tara continued with her tirade. "Look at her! You're hurting her! I knew you never fucking cared about her!"

"She let Eric turn her!" Bill snarled as he turned on his heel to face her.

"At least he cares about her!" Tara snapped back. "He never lied to her! He never gave up on her! He also didn't turn her against her wishes. He offered it to her and let her make her own fucking choice."

"It is not Sookie I want." Bill said. It all made sense in that moment. He wanted Eric, this had always been about Eric. Bill still had issues with me and Eric, even though Bill was the most untrustworthy one here, maybe aside from Antonia.

I heard the door open and more voices. I turned to see Jason, Pam, Lafayette, Alcide and lastly Eric, pulling along a nervous Jesus with him. "Sook?" I heard Jason say and Eric's eyes fell on me. He was furious. I knew the moment he lost his shit because he let go of Jesus and snarled at Bill.

"You have gone too far, Bill." He snapped.

"Remember who is king." Bill said. Eric smiled evilly.

"Not any more. It seems your gig with Nan Flanagan is up. I have orders from the heads of the AVL. Let me tell you I will thoroughly enjoy ripping out your throat." Then in a blur of speed Eric attacked Bill. Everything happened all at once then. I saw Alcide and Jason shift and it was a little unsettling to watch as Jason became a black cat and streak across the floor after a witch. Tara, Lafayette and Jesus ran to hold each other and Pam snarled as she went after another werewolf.

There was so much commotion that everyone seemed to have forgotten me. Not that I was usually one to get all 'Poor me' but honestly? Did someone want to help me get these awful burning pieces of silver off my body? I was sure I could be more help without being hindered by the silver.

I saw another shadow fall over me and I looked up, finding myself looking into Marnie's eyes. She looked evil and angry. Marnie smiled at me but for some reason I felt less than appeased by the smile. She reached down and grabbed me by the neck, pulling me so I was on my knees. "You will die first, you had sex with a vampire, let him drink your blood and then let him turn you. God will punish you for all your transgressions." She said.

Marnie let me go and took a step back. She placed her hand on top of my head and she started to chant. If I had thought the feeling of silver on my skin was pain then what Marnie did was torture. I couldn't think or feel anything other than what toll the spell was having on me. It was as though I was being pulled apart from the inside out. My blood was on fire, my skin burnt and it felt like electricity was being shot throughout my whole body using my veins and very blood as a conduit. I didn't even have the strength to scream out. I started to feel the first tendrils of fear as darkness crept in around me.

* * *

><p>I looked around the room. There were vampires fighting vampires in blurs of speed, a vampire fighting werewolves and almost being out numbered, werewolf fighting werewolf, and a werepanther ripping witches into shreds. Jason was scary and awe inspiring all at the same time. I'd be damned if I didn't still carry some kind of torch for the man. He was handsome, strong and had always protected me. I held tightly to Lafayette, watching the commotion. I frowned as I realised I couldn't see Sookie. Where was she?<p>

I scanned the room and my eyes fell on the most terrifying sight I had ever encountered. Sookie was on her knees at Marnie's feet. Marnie didn't look like Marnie anymore. She was some younger woman. This must be the spirit of Antonia. Antonia had a hand on Sookie's head and was chanting. Sookie wasn't making a sound but the pain in her eyes was evident. Antonia was doing something to Sookie and it was bad.

The colour, what little was left, in Sookie's skin was draining from her. It was almost as though her muscles were shrinking and her body was becoming shallow and gaunt. I knew instantly that Antonia was killing her. I tugged Lafayette's arm.

"Now what the fuck is wrong with you Hooker?" He said.

"It's Sookie! Oh my God Lafayette, Antonia is killing Sookie!"

"Oh hell no." He breathed. I turned to face him, feeling the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Do something, please!" I begged.

"The fuck do you want me to do?" He asked.

"You're a witch do something! Anything! I don't know."

"You want us to save a vampire?" Jesus asked. I was crying and I saw Lafayette glare at Jesus.

"She ain't just some random psycho fuck vampire, runnin' 'round to tear shit up and eat poor motherfuckers!" Lafayette said. "She been a part of this family longer than you have boyfriend."

"Are you serious?" Jesus said. Lafayette sighed and grabbed the container of rock salt and started to draw a circle on the ground. "You're really going to help her? She's a vampire."

Lafayette straightened up to glare at Jesus. "Sookie is like my sister! I'm gonna save her. If you ain't helping then you can get outta here." He pointed to the door. "Marnie gone and fucked us for the last motherfuckin' time. If Sookie dies Eric Northman and Jason Stackhouse are both gonna go mental as bat shit. You can sit in the corner and come with some catchy phrases to go on your tombstone."

"Hurry Lafayette." I sobbed. He finished the circle and stood in the middle, calling on the Goddess and started some chant. I frowned as I watched him. Antonia stopped her chant and looked at Lafayette, angrily. "What's he doing?" I asked. Jesus bit his lip.

"A banishing spell. I think he's trying to rid Marnie of the spirit of Antonia." Antonia smiled and then turned back to casting whatever spell it was she had been casting before. Sookie was in a bad way.

"It's not working!" I cried. Jesus shifted his weight.

"He's not strong enough." He replied. I looked at Jesus pleadingly.

"Please, help him."

Jesus looked at me then back at Lafayette. "Ah, shit." He said. Jesus grabbed the salt and cast his own circle. He tugged me into his circle and told me to sit. "You'll be safer in here then out there." He informed me. Then he began to chant the same words as Lafayette. Antonia dropped her hand and looked at the boys. I saw Sookie's eyes close and she slumped to the ground in an unconcious heap. I wanted to go to her but I knew I had to stay in the circle.

Antonia started to yell and scream obsceneties at the boys but they simply continued to chant. As the chanting got louder Antonia started to stumble and it was a surreal experience to watch the face flicker from Antonia to Marnie and back as Antonia struggled to regain control of Marnie's body. It took a few more minutes but eventually the spirit of Antonia disappeared and Marnie dropped to the ground, unconcious. Lafayette and Jesus both sat on the ground, exhausted from the spell.

"Can I go to Sookie now?" I asked and Jesus nodded.

"It's safe now. Antonia is gone." He sighed. I stood and ran to Sookie. She was in a bad way I noticed as I pulled her limp form into my lap. I shook her lightly, pulling the silver off her neck and wincing as it brought skin with it, leaving awful, nasty red burns in her neck.

"Come on, Sook. Don't you give up on me. Don't give up on Jason. Don't give up on Eric. We need you." She didn't respond, didn't move, make a sound or anything. "Fuck you Sookie!" I snapped. "Don't you die, I will lose my shit." I cried. I looked around the room for help but everyone was so busy they hadn't even noticed us. Sookie was dying and nobody could help me. A thought occured to me and even though it scared the hell out of me and it disgusted me I knew that I had to do whatever it took to save her.

"Lafayette do you have a knife?" I asked. He cocked his head at me.

"Hooker, why the fuck would you need a knife?"

"Do you have one or not?" I snapped. He staggered over to me and handed me the knife. I tilted Sookie's head back and forced her mouth open. Then I sliced into my wrist and pressed the bleeding wound to Sookie's mouth.

I prayed it would be enough.


	17. Aftermath

CHAPTER 17

Something warm slid down my throat. It was like the elixir of life. If I had been more aware than I was now then I would have laughed out loud at the analogy. I would have known that it was blood and it probably would have amused the hell out of me. I could feel no more pain, either in my body nor my neck. The animal instinct for survival took hold of me and I grabbed hold of the arm supplying me with the life giving nourishment I needed. I felt my fangs drop and I dug them into the soft flesh and drank hard. Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard a soft intake of breath.

I somehow sensed the heart slowing down and I thought I should probably stop drinking, lest I kill whoever it was. I didn't want that on my concious. It was a struggle. I didn't want to pull away. "Come on Sook. That's enough." I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and was looking up at Tara, my best friend. NO! I couldn't kill her so I pulled my head back. I had seen Bill once heal one of my wounds with his blood so I broke the skin on the end of my finger with my fang and I used my blood to heal Tara's wound.

"Why did you do that?" I asked her. I knew she hated vampires and it probably made her uncomfortable so I had to know why she did it.

"I couldn't let you die." She replied with a smile. I smiled back and hugged her.

"Thankyou." I whispered into her shoulder.

"Anytime."

"Sook? You ok?" I heard Jason say. He was kneeling next to me and had the most concerned expression on his face. He was covered in blood and had cuts all over himself.

"I'm fine but you look like you've been put through a paper shredder." I said. He looked down at himself then back up at me with a shrug.

"It's nothing. I'll heal soon enough." He informed me. Jason grabbed me and held me in a bone breaking hug. "I though you were gonna die!" He moaned. I had to chuckle.

"Jason, you always worry that I'm going to die. I'm a lot more sturdy than you give me credit for." I chuckled. Jason flushed and scratched his head.

"I forget what you are now."

"I know, it's going to take some adjusting."

"Sookie?" I heard Eric and I turned to find myself looking up into his eyes. Concern and worry were evident in them. "Are you alright?" He asked, holding out his hand to me. I took the offered hand and allowed Eric to pull me up into his arms. We simply held each other for a time and I just enjoyed the simple beauty of it.

Sighing I pulled away and let Eric check me over. "I thought we turned me so everybody wouldn't be so damn worried about me anymore, so I could take care of myself."

"I didn't count on Bill stooping so low he would use silver." Eric confessed.

"I don't think anyone believed he would go that far." I replied. I looked around the room at the mess and choas. I frowned as I noticed a gooey, bloody mess on the floor. "Was that...?" I began. I found I couldn't formulate the words. Eric looked behind him at the mess then he returned his gaze back to me. He was unemotional when he answered.

"Bill? Yes."

"You killed him?" I breathed out in barely more than a whisper.

"I did."

"Why?" I knew what Bill had done was wrong and I hardly expected it to go unpunished. Especially not by Eric, it just wasn't his nature to leave things gone unpaid for. But this? This was too far, surely.

"He deserved it Sookie. The AVL agreed."

"So that's what the man from the AVL meant?"

"Yes." Eric answered.

"Isn't that a little... excessive?"

"I say the fucker got exactly what he deserved." Tara interjected. I noticed Lafayette and Jason nod their agreement.

"Sookie, Bill did a lot of things that are not tolerated in vampire society. He trashed my club, costing me money. He killed my human, he rigged his ascension to the throne, he worked with were's, he attacked you, and a number of other unforgivable things. I couldn't let them go unanswered." He said gently.

"You'll make a far better king than him at any rate." Pam said as she hopped up to us. One of her three inch, pink heels was broken, the whole heel was missing and she looked very angry. "Another pair of pumps to go to the trash. I loved these shoes." She snapped.

"They were great." Eric agreed. Pam glared at him.

"That's what you said the last time. It didn't make me feel better then and it certainly doesn't make me feel better now." Eric rolled his eyes. It took a minute for Pam's word to fully register in my brain and I did a double take.

"Wait! Pam what did you mean Eric would make a better king?" I asked. Pam clicked her tongue and I felt Eric's uneasiness.

"Really, Sookie. You need to learn vampire laws, you really know nothing about them and it is rather embarrassing."

"Pam." Eric warned but she charged on ahead regardless.

"Vampire laws state that if a vampire legally kills another vampire then the estate of the deceased automatically hands over to the vampire who killed him." Pam said. She waited for a moment letting me digest this news. "Meaning that all of Bill's possessions and estate now go to Eric."

"Meaning he's now the king of Louisiana?" I finished. Pam nodded with a smile.

"Exactly."

"Does that mean Sookie is the Queen?" Jason asked.

"Yes."

"No." Both Pam and Eric said at the same time. Jason looked from Pam to Eric and back, frowning.

"Either she is or she isn't." Jason replied. "Which is it? It sure as shit can't be both."

"Sookie would be the Queen if I chose to be King." Eric said. I frowned, confused by what the hell this meant. It seemed I wasn't alone in this, the whole room seemed to be scratching their heads, Pam included.

"Eric, you get the rights to all Bill's estate, making you King and your wife the Queen. Last I checked Sookie was your wife, unless something happened that I wasn't made privvy to."

"Sookie and I are still married, that has not changed." Eric said. "I have, however, turned down the role of King. I defer that to you Pam."

"You can do that?" I asked and Eric smiled down at me.

"Yes."

"Eric, no. I am not ready to be Queen." Pam said. Eric let go of me then went to Pam, taking her face in his hands.

"That's where you're wrong. You'll do fine. You are strong willed, tough and fierce. You'll be a kick ass Queen." He informed her. Pam got bloody tears in her eyes and Eric hardened his features. "Pam, you know I like you better when..."

"I know, I know. When I'm unemotional and ruthless." She swatted away the tears and Eric kissed the top of her head.

"You'll be fine." He assured her and she glared at him.

"It's an honour to be King, what I don't understand is why you would turn it down." She said. Eric sighed and stepped away from Pam, turning his attention to me.

"I turned Sookie with the promise to hide her from the fairies. If I became king I wouldn't be able to hide her. Either I would have to let her go, which I am not willing to do." He said as I opened my mouth to protest. "Or I have to step down from the throne in order to go with her and hide her. Stepping down was the best option, besides I promised I would take care of you Pam and I could think of no better way to ensure you have everything you would ever need."

The room was silent for a time. Finally Jason spoke up. "So, uh, you're really takin Sook away?" He asked.

"Yes. I am." It was a simple statement and it cut straight to the heart of at least three people in the room. Jason. Tara. Myself. We held each others gazes for a handful of heartbeats, saying nothing, sharing the pain and accepting the loss. "When?" Jason managed to stammer out.

"Tonight." Eric replied. I turned on my heel to glare at him.

"Tonight?" I hissed. Eric regarded me unfazed for a while before responding.

"The plane is ready to go." He said.

"Do I get no time to say goodbye?" I asked.

"I told you, we need to get you out of here, it's not safe. Mab can find you as long as you're here. I assumed you'd already said goodbye to Sam and the people at Merlottes. As for Jason and Tara, they will be able to come and visit when its safe and we're settled into our new home." Eric turned to glare at Jason and Tara. Tara instinctively moved to hide herself behind Jason as best she could. "That is if Jason and Tara can swear they won't give away where we are to anyone." He hissed.

Jason, who had been shielding Tara, narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. "Are you tryin' to say I would tell some psycho bitch who wants to see my sister dead where she is? Fuck you're stupider than a pig in mud." He snapped.

"Oh, Jason." I breathed. Knowing full well that it was not a good idea to antagonise Eric. "Shut up." I finished.

"I just need to know she'll be safe." Eric snapped. I could tell he was holding back his anger and I was proud at him for doing so. The two boys simply stared each other down and the whole room seemed to be holding its breath, waiting for them to snap and attack each other. Finally a small voice broke the stalemate.

"Wh... what, happened?" Marnie stammered. Eight pairs of eyes swivelled around to stare at her as she pulled herself into a seated position.

"Do you remember anything?" Jesus asked. Marnie bit her lip in thought and then slowly shook her head.

"No." She said, quietly. With a moan she put her hand to her head. "I have a headache worse than you can possibly imagine."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Jesus continued, crouching down near her. I could see that everyone else in the room was alert and at attention, ready to move on her should Antonia rear her head.

"I..." Marnie began. "I remember wanting the spirit to come into me. I offered her my body to allow her into this world."

"Motherfucking fool." Lafayette breathed, sitting himself onto a small stool in the corner of the room. Marnie continued.

"I remember a feeling of cold taking hold of my body, feeling like something was squeezing my chest and making it difficult to breathe, then nothing." She looked at Eric and I and her eyes went wide. "I remember seeing you." She breathed, pointing at Eric and scampering away from him, trying to put as much distance between the two of them as she could with the wall preventing an escape from him. Eric was amused I noticed as he raised his eyebrow.

"Ain't that sweet." Pam mocked. Eric nodded at her, sharing the amusement.

"There are images." Marnie continued. "I... I did things..." She looked at me and a tinge of red crept into her cheeks. "I didn't mean any of it. I... am so... sorry."

I nodded. I forgave her. "It was Antonia, not you." I offered and she hung her head.

"I know. Everything she did was awful and I will have to live with that for the rest of my life." She moaned. Finally she lifted her eyes to Eric. "What are you going to do with me now?" She asked.

"Give you to the Vampire League." He replied. I felt my stomach fall down into my toes.

"You cannot be serious?" I snapped. Jason, Jesus, Lafayette and Tara all jumped up, yelling their opinions.

"Shut up!" Eric snapped and the room went silent. "It's not up for discussion. I was sent here to take Marnie to the AVL to answer for her crimes. Even though she is no longer possessed by Antonia she is still a necromancer, do you deny it?" He asked and Marnie shook her head. "Necromancers are dangerous and need to be dealt with accordingly. It is not by my choice and I have no control on what they will do to her."

"Will they kill her?" Jesus asked. Eric got that look that meant he was done dealing with humans.

"I can't say. I guess it depends on how dangerous they feel she is." It was at that moment that the front door to the shop burst open and armed men dressed in bulletproof vests burst in, trailed by the man I met and Fangtasia earlier this evening. I knew this was not going to go well.

"Mr. Northman I see that things have progressed quicker than we anticipated." He looked around the room and his eyes fell on what was left of Bill. "I see Mr. Compton is no longer with us."

"He attacked my progeny and chained her in silver. I had to repay the act in kind." He replied flatly. The man nodded his head.

"Understandable." He looked at Marnie. "I assume this is the witch then?"

"Yes."

"Gentlemen escort the witch back to headquarters and put her in a cell for questioning." As those words were said two men picked up Marnie and walked her out of the building. The AVL rep turned back to Eric. "Well you have had a busy night. We'll sort out your coronation within the next few days, congratulations your majesty."

"No." Eric said, shaking his head. The man frowned and cocked his head at Eric.

"No?" He asked.

"My wife and I are leaving the country and may not return for many centuries. I put forth my Progeny Pam as Queen."

"I see." The vampire thought about it for a moment and looked to Pam. "Do you accept?"

Pam looked at Eric for a while then back at the man. Slowly she nodded. "I accept."

"Then congratulations your majesty. You will make a fine Queen. We will organise your coronation and get back to you with the details. It is almost dawn and I'm going to ground, I suggest you all do the same. Good day." Then he turned on his heel and was gone. There was so much to digest. So much had happened tonight and I was drained from the whole ordeal. I needed sleep now more than ever.

"It's time to go to ground Sookie." Eric said gently. "I will make the arrangements and we will leave tomorrow night. If you like Jason and Tara can meet us at the airport to say goodbye." Eric kissed me and stepped back. "I'll meet you at your place in thirty minutes." Then he was gone, taking Pam with him, leaving me with Alcide, Jason, Tara, Lafayette and Jesus.

"I need to be getting home." Alcide said and I nodded. He wrapped his arms around me and I got a whiff of the smell of werewolf. It was like wet dog, oddly enough. Alcide stepped back and nodded at me, we both acknowledged this would most likely be the last time we would ever see each other. We bade each other goodbye then Alcide left.

"I'ma miss you Sook." Lafayette said as he held me. Luckily humans smelt good, maybe a little too good. I smiled and held him before I held him at arms length.

"I'll miss you too. Be good to each other." I said, nodding to Jesus. Jesus smiled and nodded.

"I promise." He assured me. Finally I was alone with Tara and Jason.

"Come on, let me drive ya home." Jason said. Tara and I followed him out of the shop and we climbed into Jason's monster of a truck. On the ride home we were all silent. It seemed there wasn't anything to say, not to mention I was so exhausted I doubted I had enough motor function left to hold an intellegent conversation with anyone. Jason pulled into my drive and I noticed Eric's car was already in the drive.

"Will you come to the airport tomorrow?" I asked the two of them and they both nodded.

"Wild cats couldn't stop me." Jason said and I smiled at him.

"Good." I replied. "How about you?" I asked Tara.

"Yeah, I'll be there." She said. With a nod and a sigh I climbed down out of the car and went to the house. I went to the old cupboard and climbed down into the hidey hole. Eric was lying on top of the black satin sheets, wearing black slacks and his long legs strectched out in front of him. He was leafing through a car magazine and I laughed. It was true, all men loved cars. He raised his eyes to me and tossed the magazine on the floor. Then he motioned for me to come to him. I lay in his arms and as the sun rose we both allowed the sleep of the dead to claim us.

_NEXT NIGHT _

I stared out the window at the clear night. Lights sparkled like little glittering gems beneath me. It was a bittersweet farewell tonight. I had to say goodbye to everything. Jason, Tara, Merlotte's. My whole life was somewhere behind me. I had no idea when I would ever see it all again. How much would Bon Temps have changed by the time I got back there?

I knew that I would see Jason again soon. He had argued and yelled with Eric right in the middle of the airport, demanding to come and see us in two weeks and not a moment later. Eric had argued back that it wouldn't be safe, but at Jason's insistance (and threats of shifting in the middle of the airport) Eric had finally agreed. I still had no idea where we were going. Eric wanted it to be hard to track me. I was led to believe that we would be changing planes at all kinds of places before finally getting on some private planes with cash so nobody would know where we were.

I was nervous and excited all at the same time. I heard a woman snore from the seat behind me. I glanced over my shoulder at her and shook my head. She was asleep on the poor man beside her and he didn't look impressed. I only hoped she knew him or it would be completely awkward. Eric, I noticed, had disappeared. I assumed he was up the front talking to one of the stewards.

I was alone for now and I allowed myself to think back on the events that led me to this moment. How in the space of a few weeks ones whole life could be rearranged and uprooted. Returning from the Fairy relm and walking up to my house I knew life had changed, things were different and I didn't really understand it at all. Six o'clock came around and the sun set. Minutes later Bill was on my doorstep. Eric was not a moment later. "Where have you been?" Bill asked and it taken all my will not to hit him. The pain had still been there, raw and painful.

Bill had taken me to Fangtasia where I had recounted everything that had happened in the fairy relm and how I only been there for fifteen minutes. I remember Bill and Eric arguing about my safety and how they both felt as though it was their jobs to protect me. How I had just about had enough of it all and the words that came out of my mouth, beginning the whole saga... _"I fucking hate you!"_


End file.
